A Certain Scientific Shield Hero
by LordAccelerator03
Summary: I'm pretty bad at making summaries, the Basic idea is Accelerator is Summoned instead of Naofumi into the world. More of it is explained in the story, so check it out if that seems interesting.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first story so please be gentle with me, try to not flame me too hard but constructive criticism is Ok**

**I was inspired by the works of MementoMori115 and I kinda ripped off the introduction section of his story Called The-One-Way-Road-to-Ruin I recommend you guys check it out, Sadly it seems it's been inactive for a while :( **

**However, I still liked his idea and if he had continued it, I believed it would have become a great story. **

**I also was inspired by the works of RobinRounds another author who I also kinda ripped off, her introduction towards her story Some Gifts for the Shield Hero The section in which She wrote about Naofumi being summoned and some parts after that.**

**But don't worry, that is the only thing of theirs I plan on ripping off (and if RobinRounds or MementoMori115 are in fact reading this, sorry for ripping off your Intros, they're just really good). And also in the word of another great author Omnisaurus who once wrote "you know what they say: imitation is the sincerest form of flattery. Unless you completely copy someone else's work and claim that it is your own. Then that's being an asshole." Who I also think you guys should check out. **

**Anyways, if you guys are confused by the first chapter, It's basically Me rewriting Their Intros (RobinRounds) (MementoMori115) to make sense with the story I'm trying to write and then me following the Anime Rising of the Shield Hero**

**So, why a crossover with Rising of the Shield Hero and A Certain Magical Index? Well this is because I thought it would be a really interesting scenario in which Accelerator is the one summoned instead of Naofumi, because in some ways Accelerator is like Naofumi after being betrayed and Also how I thought that there should be more stories about Accelerator in general, and I think that Rising of the Shield hero was a good crossover Idea. **

**Also to note, this chapter will be the only time I will copy someone else's work for this story, and I will mostly follow the Anime to continue writing, The English Dub if anyone is wondering. **

**Anyways, enjoy the story.**

**[Edited 12/31/19]**

**Chapter one**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Game settings/Magic**

**[Rage Shield]**

_**Start**_

He was born with a burden, a curse. The stigma of having power. He was so strong that no one could stand beside him, no one could be his equal, no one to call a friend. He had the ultimate power. Even if the apocalypse came in the form of a great explosion, he would still remain.

But for all the protection his power provided him with, he could never use it to save another. His power was meant to keep him safe... isolated. Cut off from everyone else.

All his power ever did was get him, enemies. People who feared his power tried to put him down. People who sought his title would challenge him. None were able to stand against him. So he decided; 'if they won't stop challenging me because of my power, then maybe they'll stop if I become so powerful that they wouldn't dare challenge me. Maybe they'll stop if I were to become a god.'

It was with this in mind that he was chosen to take part in an experiment. A test to see if he could evolve to a higher existence. He was tasked with slaughtering 20,000 clones of the level 5 esper Railgun. According to the calculations made by Tree Diagram, if he was able to kill them all, then he would successfully shift to a level 6 esper. And that would make him the strongest person in the world without question.

Maybe then, he would be free from his curse. Maybe then, he would finally be able to make friends.

But it all came crashing down one fateful night. The night that the weakest level 0, challenged him, the strongest level 5. The outcome of such a battle should have been obvious. He should have been able to utterly one-sidedly annihilate the puny whelp who dared to stand against him.

But that was not the case...

Against all odds, the level 0 had managed to best him, defeat him in one on one combat. And with that, the boy's title of _strongest esper_ was shattered.

Now the challengers came crawling out of the woodwork. All of them now certain, that if a level 0 could beat him, then they could as well.

And so it was that all of his hard work, the countless clones he had killed, the time wasted on that sick experiment, it was all for nothing.

He wasn't exactly sure how he should feel. Sure, he was now annoyed by the countless attacks he had to endure from wannabe espers who wanted his title, but they were more of a slight nuisance.

That was of course until the night it appeared.

(-)

The teen known as Accelerator was heading back to his apartment, a bag of food from the local convenience store slung over his shoulder. He had pale skin, moppy white hair, and red eyes. He had a small frame and looked as if a slight breeze might be enough to knock him over. But despite his appearance, he was still the strongest level 5 esper in Academy City.

As he made his way home, along the empty streets of academy city, he couldn't help but notices something that was on the ground he walked.

he picked it up as interest took over. "The Hell?… The weapons of the four saints?" He turned the book over in his hands, examining the ragged cover. "What's a novel doing in the middle of the street? Somebody forgot it or what?"

The book looked decades old, slightly dusty, and the colors of the book's cover were more than a little faded. "Jeez. Who the hell leaves a book here?" he muttered. The cover looked interesting enough to take a peek. It wasn't like he had anything better to do. Besides, the mystic looking symbols on the front looked sort-of neat.

"Is it a fantasy novel?" The first pages were an introduction to a typical fantasy setting. "It's the kind that starts out by talking about the end of the world..." he tried not to sound disappointed and failed.

The book spouted the usual cliché lines about summoning heroes, how the heroes had to be from another world, and how each hero got their own special legendary weapon. It even had the usual special four items. In this case a sword, spear, bow, and shield. "A Shield?" He pondered, "Shields aren't exactly weapons..." It seemed a nice enough idea for an introduction. Simple, easy to follow. Browsing a few pages of the book couldn't hurt…

And so he read, "So the weapons follow game logic?" And read, as he continued, he started to feel boredom creep up

But right as he got to the middle of the book, the pages became an irritating white. All of them blank as if they had been freshly made.

"Oh," He paused, "No wonder this book was left here. It's wasn't even finished" He flipped ahead, to settle his curiosity. But there was only the one missing chapter.

To his frustration, the rest of the pages were just as disappointingly empty. It was enough to bring on a blinding headache.

A very blinding headache.

"What the hell…..Why do…. I feel this way?"

He fell forwards, as he was about to use his abilities to keep him standing only to fail as

he couldn't calculate anything at the moment his head just kept hurting

(-)

As Accelerator open his eye he now found himself on his back in a room made of stone, lit by torches, and filled with people in armor and robes. Most of whom were talking excitedly to themselves.

One man in robes stepped forward, a band of gold around his head and his hands clasped in prayer. "O' Four Saint Heroes of old!" He beseeched, "please help save our world!"

As Accelerator lied on the floor he looked at the weight on his arm, only to find a shield that was now locked onto his left arm,

'Fucking Hell' he thought to himself as he was getting up now, not having a fucking clue of what the hell was going on it was then

He looked behind him, only to see other people with actually normal clothes alongside him but were too busy to be amazed to notice what was going on too. Accelerator took a moment to glance at the glowing geometric patterns beneath him, the altar nearby was glowing softly as well.  
The leader in robes continued his approach, still keeping his hands in prayer. "While I'm certain you are all very taken aback by your circumstances, time runs short of all of us." Accelerator eyes narrowed as he recognized the tactic; strike while they are off guard. Something more likely to make those who you are appealing to more pliable.

"Within our country of Melromarc, " the lead priest continued, "vicious demons in large numbers have crawled out from a materialized dimensional crack, and are exposing everyone to great danger! Our country's knights and adventurers barely managed to eliminate the first wave of demons, but the hourglass is already indicating the next wave of calamities will soon be upon us."

Perhaps it was his incredible intelligence, but Accelerator already had several questions forming, some of them pulled from what he had read in the book before being tugged along twice over. 'What hourglass? How did they get us here? Can I go back? And why the fuck was I picked for this?!' He gave a solid tug to the shield attached to him. 'And how do I take this shield off?'

The robe-wearing crowd was getting more excited, more than one running out of the room. No doubt to carry some message or another. Accelerator was busy keeping an eye on the crowd, as he tried to focus on his calculation only to get a piercing pain from his head 'the fuck was that?' 'Shit do I have to stay here longer?' 'Fuck it ... I'll let the others do the talking so I could get more information.'

The other three heroes reacted in a more expected manner, shouting their disbelief in near unison, "What?!"

"To put it simply, due to various circumstances, we were able to summon you brave Heroes through an ancient spell."

"Summoned?" the spear-carrier questioned.

The head priest bowed low enough that it was a surprise he didn't tip over, "This world is currently facing a global state of crisis. Brave Ones, please lend us your might."

Accelerator finally made the connection he was not in his world he felt stupid as he didn't realize this earlier, as he connected this from what he was seeing as well as what happened before he got here. This newly acquired information only got Accelerator angrier but still, he didn't want to ruin his chance of heading back home so he stayed quiet for the information he was hoping to gain.

The apparent Spear Hero was decadently flippant, "Can I just go back?" He asked, "I already heard this kind of story before."

Accelerator frowned. What the hell was that about? What did the spear Carrying guy mean, or is he a jackass of the lowest caliber? The Bow carrier was silent like himself, perhaps he too was taking a wait and see approach to this.

"Aren't you people guilty over summoning us without our consent?" the sword holder questioned arrogantly, "We won't just fight for world peace and then return to our old world empty-handed, right?" The Bow hero started scowling at the robed men."You guys don't seem to take much consideration into our own plans, do you?" The Sword Hero continued, "Depending on what you have to offer, we might end up becoming this world's enemy instead, got it?"

Accelerator scowl deepened. As a sudden realization occurred That he was now the apparent Shield hero. The thought left a bitter taste in his mouth, "how ironic" He said in a low tone, no one hearing what he said

The robed men and the leading priest seemed a little troubled by the Sword Hero's demands. "Well first, I'd like you all to have an audience with the king. We can discuss your reward then." A pair of knights behind the crowd opened a heavy wooden door, before stepping aside to let the four of us through.

"Right." The Spear guy was on his feet and already moving for the door.

"The guy we'll be meeting changes, but I bet the story's still the same." Sword guy complained but followed.

The Bow carrier still didn't say anything but followed nonetheless.

As Accelerator walked past, he could hear the lead priest mutter, "...Guess it can't be helped."

'I'll just wait it out' He thought 'If I don't like what I hear, I'll wipe it all out' he continued to think as a smirk occurred on his face.

(-)

The corridor outside the summoning chamber was long and decorated, with multiple windows letting in a welcome flow of sunshine. Past the thick glass, a medieval-looking town stretched out to the horizon. 'Definitely a capital city, at least it's not boring' Accelerator thought

The next room was far more decorated. Tapestries, artistic pillars, fluffy rugs, and golden candle holders. A room for luxury or nobility. 'Judging by the throne in the room, the more likely a smaller audience chamber.'

An older man with a long beard and longer hair entered from a side door, he wore flowing robes with jewels sewn into the cloth and a heavy cloak over his shoulders. A golden circlet rested around his head, the window-light in the room reflecting off of the palm-sized ruby in its center. He gave one glance to the four heroes before turning to someone and asking, "Oh, are these fellows the Ancient Heroes?"

It didn't leave that great of an impression.

The newcomer took a seat on the throne, trying to look important. "I am the king of this country, Aultcray. The thirty-second ruler of Melromarc. Brave ones, please raise your heads." the King said pompously.

Accelerator felt a growing need to punch him, he felt something in the king's eyes that he didn't like

"Now then, let me explain our situation. This country, and moreover, this whole world is facing its demise." the longer the king spoke, the more it showed how much he liked the sound of his own voice. "Currently, there is a prophecy predicting the world's end. This world will be assaulted by waves of calamity which will one day turn everything to ruin. To save the world, these waves must be repelled before they can be dispersed."

'The hell?' Accelerator cursed in his mind, 'He's just repeating what we've already been told!'

"This era marks the prophesied year." The King continued, either ignoring or uncaring of the growing annoyance on the heroes' faces. "There exists a giant, ancient hourglass which continues to drip down ceaselessly. It has the ability to forecast when the waves will arrive and it began its warning a month ago. According to the legends, each wave will come in roughly one-month intervals. Initially, the residents of this country were not too concerned over the prophecy. However, as prophesied, when the hourglass had completed its first turn, a wave of disaster occurred."

When the king stopped talking he could finally see the heroes were less enraptured than he would have liked.

Just like before the one with the sword was as sharp and subtle as his weapon, "I understand your dilemma. But who gave you the right to summon us into doing manual labor for free?"

"It is one hell of a convenient story." Spear guy added.

Even the bow hero chose to speak. "... Even if that is the case, and this isn't me being selfish or anything, but if this world is going into ruin then let it be destroyed. This matter doesn't even concern us."

Accelerator really didn't give a fuck about this place, so he didn't say a thing so no attention will be drawn to himself.

"We have no obligation to help you." The sword Hero pointed out, "In the end, it'll just be fruitless labor for us. And once peace comes, you guys will just go 'sayonara' as if nothing happened. So to prevent such a sad outcome from occurring, I'd like to hear some form of insurance from you. Surely you have something to present to us, right?"

His greed was so obvious

The king sent his vassal a glance."Of course, we planned on rewarding the Brave Ones fully for their efforts. I had already made arrangements to aid your cause with money. And surely, since the Brave Heroes will be protecting our world, I have already prepared a fitting place for you Brave Ones to rest."

Accelerator was only following this till now since he didn't feel his esper abilities at the moment and was only buying time

Spear guy was smiling like an idiot, "Those are all well and good promises then."

The Sword Hero was smirking, but still trying not to look bought. "Don't think that we can be tamed with only this much though. You'll have to continue giving your cooperation if you don't want us to turn rogue."

"... That's right." The Bow Hero added.

The king stood, dramatically outstretching his arms. "Well then, Heroes. Let us hear each of your names."

'So they want are names finally then' the thought struck Accelerator

The arrogant sword hero stepped forward, "My name is Amaki Ren. Age sixteen, a high school student." At a glance, the Sword hero looked like a Black-hair brown-eyed pretty boy stereotype.

The Spear stepped forward, cocky and confident, "Next up will be yours truly. My name's Kitamura Motoyasu. Twenty-one this year, a university student." Blond hair in a ponytail, and the feel of a playboy.

Accelerator was getting annoyed with the number of pretty boys.

The Bow Hero stepped forward to next, and presented himself with a small polite bow. "It's my turn next. My name is Kawasumi Itsuki. Seventeen right now, another high school student." Again, another blond-haired pretty boy.

Accelerator was now annoyed as the way they acted was pointless

Accelerator didn't step forward, nor did he bow. "Accelerator"

The King ignored the introduction. Accelerator recognized the snub for what it was. 'The hell was that?' He was angered as he usually didn't give others the time of day but here he was now going out of his way but for what?

"Hmm. So your names are Ren, Motoyasu, and Itsuki, yes?" The king's subtlety could be replaced by world war two sturmtiger with a silencer and still be just as effective.

Accelerator was mad, yes but he just let it go for now he needs more time.

"Now then, everyone please confirm your own status." the king requested, "As a matter of fact, I would like you all to visually check yourselves. "

Motoyasu panicked, "What, how?" they asked.

Itsuki looked at the king and timidly asked for guidance. "How do I check my status?"

Ren was more than a little shocked, "What the hell guys. You guys didn't even notice that much after coming to this world?"

Motoyasu was more than a little chafed by the question, "How should I know!" he blustered, "What was there for me to notice? Your face?"

Ren cradled his face in his hand, "Whatever, just look. Do you see an icon in the corner of your vision?"

Itsuki was as verbose as ever. "Oh."

"Focus your mind on it and you'll see," Ren instructed.

All of them focused even Accelerator as he was now curious of this new knowledge, and before their eyes, the little market expanded into a screen displaying a summary of information

**{Accelerator}**

**Occupation: Hero of the Shield**

**Level: 1**

**Attack: 10**

**Defense: 75**

**Agility: 30**

**Health: 100**

**All stats without skill**

**Equipment: Small Shield (legendary Armament), Parallel Worlds Clothes**

**Skills: None**

**Unique Skill: Vector Manipulation {Off}**

**Magic: N/A  
**

The Screen had other details, personal information, even a chart showing the distribution of stats. The Chart showed that both defense and magical power were touching the edge of the chart. No surprise, the attack stat was absolutely abysmal. He didn't give a shit about that at the moment as the main thing that caught his eye was his esper ability was Off?

As he then tried to focus on his Esper ability while the status screen was still there. Something else came up

**Would you like to turn on Unique Skill: Vector Manipulation On?**

**Yes or No**

A smile appeared on his face as he focused on his answer **Yes**

"Level 1 huh... this doesn't look very reassuring." Ren's ego and mouth had to be tied together somehow.

"Right, I don't even know if it's possible to fight like this." Motoyasu quipped.

"That's exactly what I thought." Itsuki added.

The king noticed the amazed looks the heroes gave the status screen. "Tools like these don't exist in the Brave Ones' world? This Status magic can be used by everyone in this world, helping to improve ourselves."

Ren tried to play it off, adding to his jackass points. "Is that so? So then, what should we do now? Our current values seem rather troubling."

"From now on, you Brave Heroes will need to venture forth so that you may hone and strengthen both yourselves as well as your legendary armaments."

"Strengthen? Does that mean that our starting equipment isn't strong enough?"

"Yes, the legendary weapon of each summoned Hero has their own special method of enchantment. By doing so they can become very powerful."

"Legend this, legend that." Motoyasu whirled his spear around like a cheerleader spinning a baton. "It's fine not to change weapons as long as it can function properly as a weapon, right?"

Accelerator was getting tired of the less than subtle snubs. It was already tempting to teach them what a real strong person is.

"That doesn't matter right now, so we can leave it for later. More importantly, what we need is to improve our own abilities, right?" Itsuki questioned. "So are we going to form a party with the four of us?"

'The idea does have some merit after I can gain more power from this can't I?'Accelerator thought, however The king just had to cut in.

"Brave Heroes, please hold for a moment."

'Ah what the hell now' As things were getting interesting

"Each of you brave heroes, will need to recruit your own companions and begin your adventures separately." The king stated.

, "And the reason for that is?" He heard one of the others say

"According to legend, it's said that the legendary weapons will reject each other should you Brave Heroes band together. The magic of the armaments interfere with the growth of both the owners and the weapons."

"I don't get it," Itsuki replied, "so if we act together we can not increase our power?"

Accelerator boosted wits were rapidly growing. 'Whatever or whoever made these weapons… What's their game? Why make them grow stronger but interfere with one another? Why do they have all these game mechanics? This feels more like something is trying to force us to move in a specific way.'

The Heroes shared an uneasy glance.

Then the screens reappeared, this time showing a message rather than the status screen.

**Attention:**

**If those who possess the legendary weapons worked together on a united front, a repulsing reaction will occur. Therefore, let us move individually as much as possible.  
**

Accelerator eyes widened. "Us? What does it mean 'Us'? Is this Shield aware?" The message was dismissed like the status, but the feeling of unease it created was harder to banish. "Someone is playing a game with me as one of the pieces."

The King walked before the Heroes, all smiles and cheer. "Between improving ourselves and recruiting comrades. I wonder which should be done first?" He clapped a hand on Ren and Motoyasu shoulders, smiling at Itsuki, "Allow me to prepare your comrades. At any rate, the sun is already beginning to set. Brave Ones, please take your time and rest for the day. You may depart for your journey tomorrow. During that time I shall make arrangements and scout for talented individuals who can accompany you on your destiny."

The three liked heroes were just as cheerful, thinking about how much fun they were going to have. "Thank you very much."

Still ignoring the other Accelerator decided to give courtesy and let everyone live a few days longer or maybe, even more, depending on if he allowed it after all he got his abilities back as he allowed himself to be led to the rooms prepared by the king.

Accelerator didn't care, where he was. He knew he will get what he wants when it's all over. But at the moment he was just sitting down laying on the bed nonchalantly as he owns the place.

He would be more grateful if he didn't have to share the room with three jackasses. As he laid down he opened up the status screen once more. As the other heroes were busy examining their weapons and the knowledge given to them by the screens. Where the Spear, Sword, and Bow Heroes all took their time learning about the weapons, Accelerator was focusing on how the game worked.

As he looked at the Shield he wanted to know more about it as he was just curious. Information prompt, and what can best be described as a tree of branching paths. There were hundreds of different depictions of shields, each covered with the unmistakable image of a lock.

**Small Shield (Legendary Armament)**

**The Legendary Shield is one of the Four Legendary Weapons. The person which possesses this weapon is called the 'Hero of the Shield'. The Legendary Shield gives its user great defensive power and can evolve and transform to become stronger however the user cannot equip any other weapons. It has a special jewel in the middle which can transform the Shield under specific conditions.**

"Transform?" he muttered, 'Wait? Conditions? What conditions?' he gazed at the display of shields. "I wonder..." Just like everything else with the mental display, all it took was a bit of focus in the right spot to access the information desired.

**Form (Type): Tower Shield (Silver)  
Requirements: Weapon Copy – Tower Shield, Absorbing Silver Ore  
Bonus: Defense +50  
Special Effect(s): Total Cover**

Accelerator honestly didn't care he just wanted to see how things were going to turn out as he continued 'What the fuck does it mean by 'weapon copy'? And what the hell does it mean 'absorbing'? Does it have to be so goddamn vague?' he glanced at his fellow heroes, each of them just as fixated on their own screens. Or at least it looked that way, he couldn't see what they were seeing. For all, he knew Motoyasu was just staring into space.

Why the hell does this work as a game. Accelerator would come back to this thought from time to time. He used his vast knowledge to focus on the settings as he did so, something came up

**Help Menu**

**User Guide  
Help Topics  
Hints  
Context Help  
Glossary  
Flora Encyclopedia  
Fauna Encyclopedia  
Using Help  
Inquiry  
**

'So it really does work as a game' Accelerator great focus turned into greater rage and frustration. If it wasn't for the presence of his roommates and not wanting to draw attention, there was no doubt the resulting destruction would have been just as legendary as the shield still locked to his arm. The moment he calmed down from his impending aneurysm, the Help Menu was figuratively torn apart. The user guide was mostly useless. 'Be a supporter', 'gather materials', and 'collect monster parts' wasn't the kind of advice or help that Accelerator was looking for. 'Who does this manual think I am? ' The Encyclopedia was equally as useless and just as locked as the shield list. 'So I have to encounter something before it gets unlocked?' The Using Help option would have been helpful from the start, but all it really explained was how to use the screens. Help Topics was just a glorified index.

The glossary was where the treasure was waiting, hidden and ripe for pillaging. 'The shield absorbs monster parts and materials with the green gem, then gains forms and powers based on what it ate.'

Accelerator glanced at the wannabe heroes, the three still inspecting their items. Itsuki was practicing with his bow, testing the draw needed. Ren was standing near the door, taking a few practice swings. Motoyasu was poking his spear-tip and was about to... no, never-mind, he was nursing a fresh cut on his fingertip.

Ren's eyes seem to catch his glance as so did the others.

"I've noticed you haven't talked much," Itsuki remarked.

Accelerator shrugged, "There is nothing to talk about" He gave a pointed look at Itsuki's bow.

"Oh yeah, I kinda forgot there were four of us, uh what you say your name was again?" Motoyasu said as he put his hand behind his head.

"Accelerator" He simply said

"What kinda name is that?" Said, Ren

"Mine, So shut the hell up." his tone was bored and seemingly light as he looked away."Besides doesn't matter anyway"

"Come on we're all in this together," Motoyasu said, snickering.

Accelerator had no expression on his face as he spoke "Well you guys could do whatever the hell you want. Once I get an audience with the king again. I'll tell him to return me home"

The Heroes all went silent,

"So you really want to go home, come on what's the point, it just a game anyway," Motoyasu said

"Huh?" Accelerator let out as he was confused with the statement  
'

Ren nodded, grasping the idea like a lifeline, "It is a lot like Emerald Online."

"No, it's more like Fantasy Moon Online." Itsuki added.

Now Motoyasu looked confused, "I've never heard of those games."

"You don't play console games?" Itsuki asked with a tilt of his head.

"Console?" Ren snapped, "Emerald online is a net game!"

The Spear Hero's confusion only grew, "Wait… Do you mean those retro games? Don't you guys play any VRMMO?"

"That's just Sci-fi bullshit." Ren stated confidently, "What? Do you think this is some anime or something?" The Sword Hero wasn't very genre-savvy.

The argument continued to get progressively more heated as they bickered. Each choosing to ignore the uncomfortable topic that started it. Accelerator could only look at the three of them with Annoyed expression "Shut the hell up" he yelled to get their attention. When that didn't work, he resorted to a roar, "Will you three Shut! The! Fuck! Up!" Accelerator bellowed.

The argument died there. "You guys are acting like fucking children, shut up and think about" Accelerator Paused. "It's fucking obvious we didn't come from the same place." They paused

"What don't believe me. What country are you from?"

"Japan?" the three answered.

"What is the most popular way to play video games?"

"The Nintendo traveler just came out?" Itsuki replied.  
"Net games played on a home computer rig," Ren answered.  
"Total Immersion using a dive chair..." Motoyasu stated.

Accelerator didn't give them a chance to think about it and get upset again, "Who is Japan's prime minister?" he demanded.

"Yawahara Tsuyoshi Tarou."  
"Odaka Enichi."  
"Mitsufuji Shigeya."

Accelerator frowned, "You see now" as he continued "I don't recognize any of those names… Last question. What year was it in your world?"

"Twenty-twenty-five." Itsuki murmured.  
"It was… The year was two-thousand seventy-six..."  
Even Motoyasu was getting it. "twenty-one thirty-eight."

Accelerator nodded. "I thought so. They didn't just bring us from different worlds, they pulled us from different times too."

"Um...What year was it in your world?" Itsuki asked meekly.

"Twenty-Nineteen." Accelerator lied and because they didn't know any better they just took his word. As well as he didn't want to give any real information

Ren Spoke "I think it best if we should get to know each other"

Itsuki gave him a pat on the shoulder, "Sounds good to me." he said with a smile.

"Yeah, like I actually care about what your guys deal is" said Accelerator sarcastically "I'm out… you guys do what the hell you guys want, I'm leaving anyway" Said Accelerator

Ren looked at Accelerator with an angry look, Itsuki and Motoyasu had more annoyed looks.

"Suit yourself," said Itsuki

(-)

The next few hours were spent trading stories from their homelands. Each told about their cultures, about jokes and memes, moments in history and so on. Motoyasu loved telling about his antics as a womanizer, and the things he had to do while avoiding a furious boyfriend or the occasional bat wielding husband. Ren's life story was mostly angst, fitting for him and as empty as every other edgy teen story. Itsuki explained his life as a high school kid, nothing fancy, but it was a refreshing slice of life. Accelerator of course didn't take part in the conversation as he couldn't care less.

At one point Motoyasu took a trip to the bathroom, only to return with a pushcart of snacks and drinks. Accelerator, of course, took part in eating, he hadn't since he got there so it was only logical

After a few more hours of The three other hero swapping tales, the sun had finally started to set. A beautiful scarlet sunset radiated on the horizon beyond their windows.

Motoyasu had been hitting the bottles the hardest of all of them and it showed. With a drunken lurch, he dropped down beside Accelerator and tossed an arm around his fellow hero. "I feel shoo' sorry for you!" he slurred, "you're really going to miss out in being in the new world!"

Accelerator was quickly to move him the hell away.

"The hell do you care. Just worry about yourself" He spoke

"Well, it's your lost" the Spear wielder continued, "After all it is going to be so much fun" he belched, and the smell of digested booze was nauseating. "Just sayin' it sucks to be you."

" Motoyasu it's obvious he doesn't care let just stop" Itsuki protested.

Accelerator didn't care what they did as long as they didn't mess with him. "Listen to him, at least someone could read the mood" Accelerator said  
Itsuki rubbed at his eyes, almost childishly, "Look. It's late. Maybe we should get some sleep, and talk about this more tomorrow?"

Ren and Motoyasu were more than happy to agree. Accelerator had to admit he felt tired

The other Heroes returned to their own beds, while Accelerator merely kicked back on his own. 'This is gonna be a long night isn't it?'

With a few polite exchanges of 'goodnights' from the others, Accelerator said nothing. the lights in the room were extinguished. Leaving Accelerator to lay in his bed, with his thoughts

It was later, that Accelerator went to sleep. He needs the energy anyway.

(-)

Accelerator was the first to wake up as he looked around his surroundings

Then Motoyasu woke up and that moment died screaming a horrible death.

"Oh fuck yeah! It wasn't a dream!" The Spear Hero crowed, all bright smiles and cheer.

Itsuki and Ren were less kind about their disapproval. They grabbed the first thing they could think of and launched them at the playboy.

Itsuki tossed a pillow. Harmless and acceptable.

Ren ripped the sheath off his sword and flung The metal tube with aggravated intent.

Ren is not a morning person.

Fortunately for Motoyasu, the pillow struck first, smacking him in the face and preventing the impending concussion from being more than a bruise.

"Ow! What the hell Ren?" he complained.

"Shut up..." the Sword Hero groaned weakly, "I've got a hangover." Judging from how Itsuki was trying to bury his head under his remaining pillows and deny the day, one could reason he had one too.

Accelerator, being the only one to not drink, couldn't relate

Motoyasu was too busy poking his forehead and wincing at the bruise. "So… who wants breakfast?"

(-)

Getting breakfast was easier than expected. The moment they exited their bedroom to find food, they were greeted and then escorted by a maid. One who had likely been waiting all morning for them to get up.

The meal was served in the audience chamber. A long table had been set up then covered with fruits, pastries, some fresh bacon, and pitchers filled with juice. The meal was refreshing, there the heroes traded idle chatter about how they planned to start their adventures while Accelerator ate alone. Ren wanted to challenge powerful monsters, Itsuki wanted to go on some basic monster-hunting missions, and Motoyasu planned on getting training from anyone skilled with a spear in the castle.

At least breakfast ended on a high note.

(-)

Shortly before the noon bell tolled a servant retrieved the four, politely informing them that the king requested a meeting. The Heroes would-be companions had been gathered. Something that pleased Accelerator

'Fucking finally, now they can send me home'

The four were led through the castle, finally entering what was most likely the throne room of the castle. The king was already seated in a much more decorated throne. "I really hope that thing is gold plated."

King Aultcray was all smiles when they approached, grinning at them with childish excitement. For someone on the cusp of adulthood, it could be a pleasant look or a comforting look. But when a man most likely pushing the line of late sixty grins at younger men and looks like he's at half-mast, ready to hop out of his seat, it is unsettling at best and nauseatingly creepy at worst.

The Three heroes respectfully knelt before the king, as we had been advised. Accelerator, of course, did not. The king noticed of course but nonetheless ignored it

"As promised yesterday, I have recruited companions who will accompany you on your journey." The king announced, still putting on his kind and benevolent airs, "Everyone gathered has already decided which hero they wish to follow." The king made some poncy gesture, and a pair of servants opened the doors of the throne room, "Now then, future champions." the royal burden dramatically called, "Please set forth with the Hero to whom you shall swear your allegiance to."

The recruited companions were all standing beside their chosen hero. Just like the book five went to Ren, three to Itsuki, and four to Motoyasu. Nobody stood behind Accelerator. He felt odd about it but thought it was for the best he was going to ask to leave

"We-well. Dear me, I would never have thought such a situation could occur." The king said, "For something such as this to take place..." he looked down on Accelerator who just looked back intently, "is probably due to the Hero of the Shield currying little favor among others..."

"Actually this is for the best, And I thought it over" Said Accelerator as he paused

"Send Me Back Home, I don't care about anything here," He said

As he said that a redhead was looking at the king with a shocked look, the king trying to communicate something to her without using gestures or saying anything.

"Huh, what do you mean? I thought we got everyone's full cooperation yesterday" Said the king

"You got the other three's, but never mine," said Accelerator

"Now that being said I want to go home, now send me back" he demanded

"Well I didn't think I'd have to say this now, But that is impossible," said the king

Accelerators eyes widen, the other had the same reaction

"What did you say?" Accelerator said

"Unfortunately that's not possible...Until the catastrophe is over we can not send you back," said the King

"But you summoned us, it only logical that you can reverse it," said Accelerator as anger overtook him but he didn't show it.

"We did, but that was only possible because of the Catastrophe, Unless It is taken care of we won't be able to send you back," Said the King

"So I'm stuck here?" muttered Accelerator under his breath

"I ask for all your hero cooperation…... Please stop the Catastrophe so we may bring you home," said the king

'Fucking hell'

"Now on to your issue, Shield hero. About you not have any companions" said the King.

"Huh? What about it?... If I'm stuck here, I rather go at it without anyone anyway" Accelerator said angrily he knew he couldn't hurt anyone here as he could get blocked from getting home

"Oh I see well then," said the king as his eye is meet the Redhead with a look of worry

"Every month we shall provide the heroes with funds they required, however for this one time the shield hero's payment would be higher to correspond with this issue" Continued the King

"Now, here are your initial War Chest, Accept them with our thanks," The King said as some of the Nobles seemingly came out to hand each and every hero a pouch with currency in it.

Aultcray stood, once again with the dramatic gestures. "Heroes, you may begin your journeys!" he proclaimed.

(-)

Accelerator was not too happy about any of the things that just happened, It was his assumption he could go back anytime. Now that it is not, he had to work towards helping them.

He thought this out logically as he was now thinking. He can't do shit right now...He could only work for them at the moment, if he didn't he couldn't go home.

If he threatened them to send him back, this would only lower his chances of getting home.

"Fine then I'll wait," said Accelerator

"Either way, everyone here is nothing but ants to me" he continued as he was walking

"For now I should go on to see how to level up this shield. After all, If I can gain more power here the better" said Accelerator as he walked into what seemed the surrounding buildings. As he saw how they were market/stands that people had to sell stuff.

'I should hide my abilities for now, until they are needed. Or they will put more attention on me' he thought

"Which means," said Accelerator as he stopped at a building in front of him.

This building seemed like a weapon shop. And he knew that if he didn't get something like this it would make him seem different and that would only raise attention towards him which he didn't want.

He went inside. It was a store that sells all types of weapons and armor.

Accelerator walked in through the shop, as he was seeing the interior. Looking at the many weapons which were displayed. As he then saw a counter in the back of the store in which there was a man who had a shaved head, beard and darker skin with a well-built body.

"Interesting" spoke Accelerator

"Welcome, Good sir. First time in a weapon shop? Well, you came to the right place" said the man

"Yeah," said Accelerator

As the man looked more clearly at the young teenager. He noticed a few things

"Weird Clothes, never seen any kind like it, And a shield on your arm….. Hold on don't tell me you're one of the heroes. Everyone's been talking about" Said the man

"Yeah, Yeah. You caught me, I am the supposed Shield hero. Names Accelerator" He said

"Accelerator huh? Strange name. But doesn't matter what you wield, as long as your regular. You're always welcomed" said the Man

"Tch, give whatever equipment you got, Cheap, useful," said Accelerator

"Wait right here I'll set something up," said the man as he would set up many swords on the counter for Accelerator to view

(-)

"Left to right. that's iron, magic iron, magic steel, and silver iron. In ascending order of price, all quality swords guaranteed" said the Man as just like what he had said there were 4 swords on the counter in which he had just described. In all honesty, a sword wasn't Accelerator style but looking wasn't hurting anyone.

"Hmmm"

Accelerator went to grab and hold a sword, however at that moment as he held the handle an electric shock occurred, he felt no pain of course since this was reflected, however, it caused him to let go of the sword as he dropped to the place he had just picked it from.

"What the hell," said Accelerator, he didn't know what just happened so he went and picked another sword, this time with both hands, and then it happened again a blue Electric shock was created which sent the sword flying out of his hand without hurting him. Doing whatever it could to be let go

"The hell is going on?" said Accelerator

"I have no idea," said the man as he was caught by surprise as well.

'Why did this happen' thought Accelerator as he said those words something appeared in his field of vision.

**CAUTION**

**Legendary Weapon Rule Violation Holding non-assigned weapon **

"Huh?" spoke Accelerator out of surprise

"Rule violation? What the hell?" said Accelerator As another something appeared in his field of vision right after

**HELP**

**A hero may not hold, with intent to fight, another weapon other than their assigned legendary weapon **

"Damn it," said Accelerator he read all that appeared from what he had seen.

"It appears that besides this shield. I am not allowed to use any other weapons" said Accelerator explaining the situation to the man

"How does that work then?" said the man as he stepped forward to Accelerator and kneeled down to face the shield in which he held as he then used what seemed like an inspector tool for weapons as it then shined a blue mystic light which enveloped the shield's front side

"Hmmm, at a glance it just like any other small shield." continued the man as he paused "does this thing not come off you" as he kept speaking further as he pulled on the shield from Accelerator's Arm, as it did not move

"I can move it around my body, but I could not find any other way to remove it," said Accelerator as the man kept inspecting his shield

"That's strange I could sense a great amount of power here, but my appraisal magic doesn't really tell me much more," said the man as he poked at the large shining green orb in which was in the center of the Accelerator's shield

"Hmmm"

" Ah, thanks for showing me something interesting. Want to buy some armor?" said the man

(-)

"Aye looking good there," said the man as he looked at the small room which held Accelerator now changed into new clothing which was a suit of chainmail which covers his body however didn' have the same appearance of something like full iron armor

An icon flashed in the view of Accelerator

**Chainmail: Raise defensive power**

**Use: Slice resistance **

**Size: Small **

'Not much info' thought Accelerator

"How much" He then spoke

"Heroes discount, 120 slivers, and then buyback price, if it was still in new good condition, I'll say around 100 slivers," said the man

"I'll take it," said Accelerator

"Excellent, I'll throw in some interware to show my thanks," said the man

(-)

Accelerator purchased this armor, of course, he doesn't need it. However, he doesn't want to bring attention to himself by not wearing armor. Accelerator, before he left, asked where are good ground to gain experience, the man told him of a place in which usual beginner adventures go to do so.

Accelerator headed off with his newly acquired armor and other things.

The plains outside of the city, of the capitol in which holds the castle of the king. Is where Accelerator was now as he followed the direction of the man.

Accelerator started at the vast opening of the plains as he saw the new nature of the world he was in, quite different from academy city like he was used to.

As he continued to stare he noticed that in the grass, several red pointers appeared on top, akin to a game in which notifies the player that a monster or hostile enemy was there.

As he looked, to its direction. As he then saw a creature, Orange in color akin to looking like that of a balloon however having a more spherical shape than a balloon's oval one's, as it had large eyes which seemed to slant and a mouth which looked to have sharp teeth, however, were not and is part of the face.

There were multiple Balloon Creatures. Accelerator smiled finally he had something to release this pent up anger.

As three balloon monsters jumped from the long grass in which aim for Accelerator however right before they manage to land on him and proceed to bite. Each popped instantly as Accelerator with such speed and Accuracy punched every single one, as on impact kill the weak creature

"Pathetic really," said Accelerator as he killed them with such ease

As they popped, Accelerator gained Exp, and as they dropped their skin.

"Seems they have a drop. It may have value even if it is little" said Accelerator as he proceeded to put the drop in a pack he bought from the weapon shop which held his important items.

Accelerator then continued, as he simply punched them with little to no effort, popping them on impact.

After he continued to kill them with ease, getting bored he would use his vector manipulation to control the surrounding wind. And cut the balloon creatures with a wind blade slice popping then very easily.

Accelerator killed a good amount of the creatures as he collected the balloon skin as well as the exp. He even let the creature bite him, as he consciously was not using his reflector ability. However as he expected there was no pain, the creatures were that weak.

Accelerator Was now sitting on a large rock under a larger tree, which he was now feeding the Shield the balloon's skin, in turn, increases the level of shield and gain new features like he expected not much but still there.

(-)

It had been a few hours now, and Accelerator had returned to the city and went back to the same weapon shop once more.

He asked a few questions to the man, Such as where was a good place to stay for the night and where he could sell the balloon skin he had collected. He got those as he also purchased new things from the shop he realized he might need.

Accelerator was now walking to the inn, which the weapon shop owner told him about, as he got a room for the night and bought some dinner, he set out to eat. After dinner, he went to his room and went to bed. He decided that he would get back home no matter what, as he was the strongest.

(-)

The sun was starting to rise, in the kingdom. The soldiers started to head off from the Castle heading into the city, as they continued to run on foot, to a certain inn.

Accelerator rise from his bed waking up, as he then started to get ready to head back and start to gain more exp and fight stronger monsters.

He put on his Armour and got his pack full of stuff he needed for his trip, out.

As he stepped out of his room and closed the door. He then noticed a large number of Knight's from the castle on both ends of the hallway.

"Peculiar," said Accelerator

One of the knights stepped forward with a look of seriousness, he looked at Accelerator.

"You are the Shield hero, Correct?" said the knight

"Yes," said Accelerator

"The King has ordered a summons, boy. You are to come with us" said the Knight

"Huh?" said Accelerator

(-)

Accelerator and a large number of knights were now at the castle as they took him there. Accelerator didn't feel threatened but he knew something was up.

As they made it to the Throne room, of the Castle, Accelerator stepped in as he did so it was then one of the knights attempted to push him to the ground only to fail and be the one to fall, which occurred because of Accelerator's reflection. Which surprised the Knights,

As he did not fall to the ground, the few knights surround him with spears pointed at him.

"The Hell do you think you're doing?" Accelerator spoke not expecting that this attempt would happen.

As Accelerator looked at the sight beyond knight in front of him, in the distance. He saw the King on the throne, few nobles, soldiers, and the other heroes as well as a redhead girl.

As Accelerator continues to look, he saw the redhead girl seem to react in a scared way as she hid behind the spear hero.

"What the hell is going on?" said Accelerator

"Silence you filth!" spoke the kIng

"This is new," said Accelerator not in the least intimidated by the king at all.

The King sighed as he put his hand on his forehead

"Myne, I'm sorry to ask again my dear. But would you mind repeating the testimony again" said the king

As he referred to the redhead girl

As tears rolled from her eyes as she came closer to the spear hero for comfort

"It happened last night…. The shield hero forced his way into my room, he grabbed me and pinned me down" She was saying

"Huh?" spoke Accelerator, as he watched as this girl he didn't even know the name of the spoke.

"And then the next thing I knew he was tearing off all my clothes. Somehow I manage to escape, I ran down the hall for help and I found sir Motoyasu who was staying at the same inn"

"If she hadn't asked me to wait till dawn and call the knights, I would have gladly cut you down myself" spoke Motoyasu

"What the hell? I don't even know who she is, nor I have ever tried to rape anyone" said Accelerator he started to grow angry as such a made-up story was being created and being believed as true

"To think the cardinal shield hero would create the greatest sin of the country," Said the king

"In Melmerarc, even attempted sexual assault is punishable by death," said one of the king's subordinates

"If you weren't a hero, you would have been executed at once," said the king

Accelerator was not scared from the situation, he knew they wouldn't be able to kill even if they tried

"I did no such thing, in the first place… you don't even have evidence. I did such a thing" said Accelerator

It was then a knight stepped forward

"When we performed a search of the shield hero room...we Ummm we found this sir strung in front his bed," said the kneeling knight who presented purple women's sleeping attire

In which, Myne screamed

"You animal!" spoke Motoyasu

'Hold on, I brought everything from my room with me. When I left. Meaning this is just fabricated evidence' thought Accelerator

"The proof seems rather undeniable," said the king

'I'm being set up' thought Accelerator

"I never did such a thing, This is false evidence," he said

As he said this, the other heroes spoke up

`Why the hell is this happening…. All I wanted was to go home, just to finish this and go home' thought Accelerator as he looked at the site in front of him

However what caught his eye was the face of Myne who stared at him, no longer the crying face she once showed but one of lying as she stuck her tongue at him. Mocking accelerator

'Fucking bitch' thought Accelerator

The other heroes started to talk of how horrible he is for doing this.

"I knew it was a mistake to summon all four of them at once" spoke one of the nobles

"Exactly, they shouldn't have summoned the shield hero at all" spoke another

"But who could have known, he would have been such scum," said another

'Again with the shield….. It has to be, they think I am weak and want to bring me down while making themselves look better. Disgusting, these people are all just trash. These people treating me as if I am less than them. First summoning me in the first place and having the audacity to ask for my help after trapping me in their world. Why should I help them?' thought Accelerator

"I would like for you to be punished but, the legend says that unless all the heroes meet their end, we wouldn't be able to summon new heroes," said the king

"Huh?" spoke the bow hero

"That's insane," said Motoyasu

"But sir does that mean we're going to have to fight beside a criminal like him" Motoyasu continued

"Fuck this" Said Accelerator as his anger was continuing to grow

"Who needs you? I'll do this myself" Accelerator continued to speak, he pushed back all the soldiers in front of him, without touching them and with no effort, they moved backward as they felt a pressure moving them somehow.

Accelerator clenched his teeth as he realized he owes them nothing, all they ever did was trap him in this world. Why does he have to work to save them?

The soldiers started to step back and move in front of Accelerator Spear pointed right at him.

"Stand down," said one of the Knights getting back into position

"Get the hell away from me!" said Accelerator, as he controlled the vectors around him causing the wind to push them all back as they all fell on the floor

"So what it's going to be? You're going to imprison me?" Accelerator continued

"There is no time for that, scum or not you're still a hero. And one of the only beings left who could fight them all off. But news of your crime is already spreading among the people, that is your punishment. You should expect never to live a decent life in this country" Said the king

"Hero? What a joke" Spoke Accelerator as he turned to leave

"Hey wait one second!" said Motoyasu as he ran towards Accelerator who was leaving and was about to grab his arm but stopped immediately upon feeling extreme danger would approach he stopped him from moving.

"What? Don't make me waste my time" said Accelerator as he stopped but then continued to leave the room.

He left the castle

(-)

As he walked the streets, it was clear as day the people of the city were avoiding him like the plague as he continued to walk, everyone would move a great distance from him and as well avoid looking at a home.

Accelerator had made a conscious decision to not using his reflector ability, as he continued to walk always knowing he didn't want to reveal it by accident subconsciously anytime

"Hey Shield Hero," Said the Weapon shop owner

Accelerator saw this as he was walking, as he turned to face the man, he was picked up by his shirt and pushed against a wall as the other man's arm was rising above his arm.

"So I heard what you did to that girl, I should punch you in the face for what you did," the man said angrily

"I suggest you take your hand off me before you lose it," said Accelerator as he looked at the man's eyes

The man noticed this but when staring in his eyes he realized something even though he was threatened the man was a good judge of character and knew something was up.

"Wait, Hold on," Said the man he let go of Accelerator

Accelerator was confused

"What? I thought you were going to punch?" Accelerator said

"No, I changed my mind," said the man

"Good, you were about to die there if you didn't stop," said Accelerator who was about to leave

"Hold on a second," said the man

"Huh?"

Accelerator and the weapon shop owner walked off to an alley deep in between some buildings.

The weapon shop owner then extended his hand, as a green cape-like overcoat was in his hand.

"What's this?" said Accelerator

"Consider it, a parting gift," said the man

"How much?" said Accelerator not wanting to own anybody anything

"Fine, let's say it a clearance sale, and say one sliver," said the man

"Tch," said Accelerator who tossed the silver at him and took the green cape like a coat

He left as he put it on, now leaving to field in where he fought the balloon monster, the night was starting to grow dark as clouds in the sky.

Accelerator was pissed off, all of this was going on, as he saw the balloon monster which was surrounding him.

In turn, he fought all of them, defeating them all with a single punch popping on impact, he would continue all night as he fought to let as much steam off as he could, He turned lvl 3 at some point of the night as he was fighting many of the Balloon monsters, so very easily, he collected all the balloon skin they dropped.

He now was sitting under a tree, to avoid the pouring rain in which came, as he feeds some of the Balloon skin to his shield he also kept some to see if he could sell it.

He finished fighting and went back to the city to sell what he just got,

(-)

In the middle of the street was a man buying Balloon skin for a copper for each pair, as Accelerator heard this he started to approach.

As Accelerator was walking the seller saw him and out of fear backed away a bit as he took a step back he walks sideways to avoid him and left.

Accelerator was now in front of the counter,

"Welcome sir," said the vender as he then got a good look at Accelerator which he then gasped Accelerator took out a large amount of Balloon skin

"How much for all of these" Accelerator said

"Oh, orange balloons are they. Looks like 30 of them by my count, how does 2 copper sound for the entire lot." said the vender as Accelerator put the balloon skins on the counter

"Tch….. I heard you offered the last guy one copper for every two" said Accelerator

"Did I now? I don't recall that… you must understand that I do have a business to run" said the vender

"Is that so!" Said Accelerator as he grabbed the Man by his Shirt pulling him forward

"I wonder if I choke the life out of ya? if that'll change your mind" said Accelerator as the vender would see Accelerator's other hand coming for his neck.

"I'm sure I can change your mind, after all, I'm quite persuasive" He continued as the vender started to get fearful for his life.

Vender screamed,

"I ain't asking for you to buy them for me, I'm telling you to do what I am saying," said Accelerator

"Fine, fine. Just stop. Ok, I'll buy it from you please don't hurt me" said the vendor as he gave 15 copper to Accelerator as he released him and put his cloak back on.

"Spread the word to any other merchant that might want to rip me off," said Accelerator as he left

He would pass by a shop as something caught his eye through the window, which was some herbs he saw as he left to go back to the plains

(-)

Accelerator was now laying on some grass on the plain, the night now dark as he looked at the stars, he rested a bit and went to sleep knowing he would be protected with his reflection.

As the sun was now shining Accelerator took time to explore around the plains as he went into a large patch of trees.

As he was walking something caught his eyes

"Huh? Aren't these those the plants I saw" said Accelerator remembering the plants he saw through the shop's window

Accelerator went and picked one of the herbs as he then fed it to the shield thinking it had some importance as it was being sold somewhere

As the shield ate the leaf, text would emerge in his vision.

**UNLOCKED**

**New Shields Unlocked **

**Orange Shield **

**+2 Defense**

**Yellow Shield **

**+2 Defense**

**Leaf Shield **

**+1 Gathering**

This appeared in his view. He read it quickly right before it faded as something new appeared

**UNLOCKED**

**There are shields with available skill unlocked**

**Small shield **

**HELP**

**Mastery Bonus**

**When a shield is used for a while to achieve a certain level of proficiency it will grant its wielder permanent bonuses. **

"Interesting" spoke Accelerator as he read this quickly as well.

Accelerator decided to test something as he held up his shield

"Leaf Shield," He said

His steel shield with a green orb in the middle changed to that of a leaf-like shape keeping its original size maybe even increasing it, it had a light green outline and a dark green interior with the green orb still in its middle

The shield look akin to that of a leaf.

"Really is, something like a game," said Accelerator seeing the newly transformed shield

As would then pick the same type of plant he fed the shield, then green aura covered the plant he picked for a few seconds as something appeared in his view

**SKILL**

**Foraging skill 1 Activated **

**Aero:***

"It seems to improve the plants quality" Continued Accelerator as he read the text quickly as it disappeared

Accelerator would pick more of the herbs as he used that skill to improve the quality to sell later.

(-)

"Wow this is really good stuff," said the Medicinal Shop Owner, as he examined the plants' Accelerator had put on the counter to sell and over the course his shield return to its original form.

Yes. Accelerator had gone back to the city and had gone to the shop he had seen the herb before.

"Where'd you find these?" Continued the Shop Owner

"No questions, only business," said Accelerator

"I see, however, I've never seen anything of such high quality. I was just curious" said the Medicinal Shop Owner

As he put down a sum of many copper coins and a few silver for the plant Accelerator had just brought him

Accelerator had left and gone to a pub in which he bought something to eat

He ate as he was on the counter bars, as he was eating as he needs the energy, three men approach him.

"Oh Great shield hero, we'll join your party. If you like" said one of the men

"Yeah that's right thank your lucky stars," said another as he put his hand on Accelerator's shoulder

"Hell no, fuck off. I don't need to waste my time with people like you" said Accelerator

The men were taken aback by this, Accelerator finished and paid already and decided to leave, however, the men still followed him even after he left the building

Accelerator was now walking through the night in the empty street the men were still following not even trying to hide.

"Forget the party crap and hand over your money," said one of the men behind

"Oh so you do have a death wish," said Accelerator

"Huh? Yeah right like you could beat us" said one of the men

"Well if your so confident let's see you try," said Accelerator As he said that one of the men rushed Accelerator with a knife, however, of course, Accelerator saw no threat, and as the knife made an impact on Accelerator's back it shattered instantly

With this Accelerator easily hit the man who tried this sending him flying.

The men got scared and ran away

"Trash," said Accelerator as he saw them run

"Looks like you could use some company," said a short, creepy-looking little man who wears a traditional circus ringmaster's tuxedo, glasses with a small chain attached, white alchemist gloves, top hat, and a bow tie. Who also has a small, old-fashioned handlebar mustache and wears a somewhat sinister grin on his face.

Accelerator looked behind him to see this man, accelerator then turned back as he was going to leave

"It's clear you don't have any. What luck I have exactly what you need" said the short man

"I'll pass, I don't need your offers," said Accelerator

"Oh what I am offering you is a service far greater than anything more convenient," said the short man

"And what is that?" said Accelerator his curiosity now peaked

"Interested are we?" said the short man

"Huh?"

"Hahaha, you got that look in your eyes that I just adore. Your exactly the person the rumors said you were" said the short man

"Rumors? So then that means you know who I am" said Accelerator

"Of course I do, shield hero. If my offer interests you. Then follow me and we could discuss it further" said the short man as he pointed to a direction

Accelerator's curiosity was touched and wanted to know what this man was offering

So he followed the short man as he was lead to a new place, as he then turned a corner to follow the men, he was lead to what looked like a carnival tent in a spacious area in the city.

They walked in.

"Right this way," said the short man lift the curtain entrance. They were now inside

"So what is it your offering anyway," said Accelerator

"Haha, Can't you tell by just looking. Their slaves my boy." said the short man

"Oh," said Accelerator not bothered by what he said, as he couldn't care less

"Yes, I run a slave-trading business," said the short man as accelerator saw behind him cages in which he assumed slaves were in.

"What's the merit to even owning a slave?" said Accelerator

"Well that simply, the fact that they can't lie or betray their master is one," said the short man

"We keep all our slaves in line. By keeping them in the effect of a curse. A strong Seal based curse, if they misbehave, it could take their very life…. So what do you say?" said the slave trader

"Hmmm"

Accelerator was in thought for a second, he thought if he leveled up to quickly attention would grow, however, if he had a slave. It can be seen as him gaining more because of this.

"Alright, let me see. What you have" said Accelerator

"I knew you had exactly what it takes to be the most wonderful patron," said the slave trader as he then started to walk deeper in his store

Accelerator followed as he looked around to see, many creatures or beings in which were in cages. Viciously looking at him.

"Some of them don't even look human," said Accelerator still walking with the slave trader

"Well I can assure you, they still are technically," said the slave trader

"tell me more. I don't know much about this world" said Accelerator

"Creatures that look mostly human but aren't are what we refer to as demihumans, there mostly used as a servant or for manual labor, beast-men are demihumans who's appearance leads more to the animal side, they are often used as bodyguards or gather to participate in deathmatches," said the slave trader

"I see, but they both fall into the same category?" said Accelerator

"Indeed and since this country practices human supremacy, demihumans are thought to be closer to monsters. Life can be quite hard for them here, as such they're treated as slaves" said the slave trader

"Interesting" spoke Accelerator but as he said this he heard coughing from a distance as he then felt curious he stepped forwards and followed the noise as he did this it lead him to a cage which was covered by a curtain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, Guys, I'm back with another chapter. So before we get into it, I liked to mention a few things. I am thankful for the people who gave their time to read my story. E****specially the ****ones who favorited the story and/or followed the story it tells me you want more or are interested in what I have to offer. I would also like to mention, I'll do my best to update this story, and I take criticism very seriously if it helps me write. I see that there are concerns that my story is too similar to the standard _Rising of the Shield Hero _and nothing at all to an original story I apologize for this. And I promise there will be aspects that will change the story, There are also concerns that Accelerator is just liked Naofumi and there is barely change, I'm sorry for this and will try my hardest to make sure they don't seem so similar. Also if you have suggestions for where you think the story will go, I encourage you to tell me, I may need ideas to continue to write. Also, guys if you have ideas for other stories/Crossovers I might be willing to write something else too (Maybe) So if you have one you can tell me. **

**Also, I will start to ****use aspects from the**** web novel and the manga of _The Rising of the Shield Hero_ as well and not just the Anime. However, I will mainly use the anime to write. Also telling me if there is a mistake in my chapter is always appreciated and helpful. Also sorry that this was posted late I was working on it all day. **

**Anyway, that's enough from me, ****let's get with the story. Also, I forgot to say this in the last chapter but I'll say it here because I feel it's necessary I do not own, The Rising of the Shield hero nor A Certain Magical Index.**

**Enjoy what I have so far.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Game settings/Magic**

**[Rage shield/Accelerator]**

_**Start**_

As he moved the curtain he saw a child which was a girl that had long, unmanaged hair and a dirty cloth gown as she had what seemed to have animal ears as well as a tail. However, what caught Accelerator's attention were those eyes of her in which told him everything he wanted to know.

"Sir, over here!" said the slave trader

"Huh?" gaining Accelerator attention as he looked towards the man as he dropped the curtain in which then covered the cage which held the girl

"I recommend this for such a high-class person such as yourself," the slave trader said

Accelerator walked towards the man as he was now next to the slave trader, who was in front of a cage

The slave trader removed the curtain, which revealed a beast-like wolfman which was chained, looking viciously at Accelerator

"It's at level 75" spoke the slave trader as Accelerator looked at it, seeing an icon appear in front of the beast

**ENEMY **

**Lv.?**

'High level' thought Accelerator

"How much?" he then spoke

"Well, it is highly capable in battle and fairly rare. How does 15 gold pieces sound?" said the slave trader

"Showing me one of your most expensive slaves, What is this?" said Accelerator

"Well, you're going to become one of my best customers. Trust me I got a nose for these things. So I gotta make sure you develop a keen eye for these sorta things. If you catch my drift, sir. Well now since you saw my best let me ask you a question. Exactly what kind of slave are you looking for" said the slave trader

"The only reason I came was that you caught my interest, I'm not even sure I want a slave in the first place," said Accelerator

"Hold on, Don't worry I'm sure I can convince you otherwise. I'm not a salesman for nothing" said The slave trader

"Sir, come with me and I'll show you some demihumans I have in stock." Continued the slave trader

Accelerator felt hint hesitation, he wasn't sure he should even continue however he still felt a sense of interest in what the man had to say so he did and started to walk with him.

As he was being led back to where he remembered he saw that girl from before being held, with many other cages probably filled with slaves.

As they stopped and as the slave trader started to speak,

"These are the cheapest slaves that I can provide you, Sir." Said the Slave trader while pointing to three caged slaves. As the slave trader continued to walk he pull the covers of all the cages which exposed a clear view of what was inside.

"From the left, I have a rabbit species with a genetic disease, a beast-man lizard man, and a raccoon species afflicted with panic and ailment,

The first one was a bunny-eared guy around the age of 20 with an arm bent at an odd angle.

The second was a blind lizard man. Who radiated a strangely evil aura, however, he looked much too human to be a lizard man.

The third was the girl Accelerator saw before as he instantly recognizes her she was coughing in fear as she saw the Slave Trader.

Accelerator eyes held a look of pity, hinted with the sense of superiority towards the girl as he walked towards her cage.

"As you can….." The slave trader said however was cut off.

"Raise your head," said Accelerator

"Huh?" spoke the slave trader who didn't quite understand what was happening

The one Accelerator was talking to was still coughing as she then looked slightly up toward him.

The Slave trader now understanding, now knew what was going on.

"That half raccoon is sick as a dog and a couple spoke short of a cartwheel. I'm having a hell of a time with her myself, you see her previous owner loved his torcher hehe" spoke the slave trader

As he finished talking about her the girl finally realized her situation and gasped as a result and then covered her face with her arms looking down, trying to avoid their gaze

"She's not long for this world, you should choose something else" continued the slave trader

"I decided, " said Accelerator

"Eh?"

"I choose her, I'll take her," said Accelerator as he said those words the girl understood the meaning as she made a frightened face as her eyes widen.

(-)

Accelerator was holding a knife in which was given to him by the slave trader, to cut himself so the man can take some blood

Accelerator allowed for him to be cut just enough to pierce his skin and draw blood from his thumb, he then places his hand over a table which has a small tray, which had a small plate that held black like liquid, as well as other things. Accelerator made sure to spill his blood on the black liquid.

As he was done

"Let's begin," said the Slave trader, he took the small plate and brush off the tray and walked over to the young girl which was already out of the cage scared on the ground still in chains.

The slave trader also went to sit down to be on the same level as the girl, In which he had to move her hand which tried to cover the seal on her chest.

However, with little effort, the slave trader moved her hands, as the young girl closed her eyes. The slave trader dipped the brush he had with the black liquid that was on a small plate, he then drew a circle on the seal which was on her chest.

As that happened, the black liquid, which almost acted like ink, quickly dissolved, as the seal on her chest started to glow light purple, a sizzling noise was being made, as she made a face of pain which was caused by this action.

"What is happening?" asked Accelerator

"Nothing to worry about the pain will dissipate soon. That slave crest branded on her. Makes it impossible to defy you" Said the slave trader as she was now on all floors because of the bad looking down.

Suddenly something appeared in Accelerator vision

**CONTRACT**

**Acquired Slave A.**

As then stats of the slave Accelerator had just purchased were also started to appear as well as other things.

Accelerator read quickly,

"Set as Companion?" He said quietly to himself

"There you go, good sir. She's all yours." said The slave trader

"30 silver right?" said Accelerator as he put a pouch of silver coins on the counter, the slaver trader would then count the amount. Money was no real issue for Accelerator after all he still had the money that bastard king gave him.

"There's two extra in here," said the slave trader

"Think of it as your commission. After all what kind of sale would this be if I didn't do this right?" said Accelerator as he stepped in front of the slave girl he had just bought

"Well you certainly know your stuff." said the slave trader As Accelerator would look at the slave girl as he just saw her coughing on the ground kneeling

"Alright, then. So tell me your name" said Accelerator as he said this to the still coughing girl

"Huh?... Didn't hear me? I said tell me your name" He continued as he said this a little louder to show his authority, this made the girl fearful as she at once forced herself to stop coughing

"Raph…. Talia" said the slave girl

"Raphtalia huh? Let go" spoke Accelerator as he then picked her up by grabbing her arm forcefully in which she then started to walk while being pulled by him.

"I look forward to your next visit. were always open" said the slave trader Accelerator would then leave

"Haha, so he really did choose her. I'm getting goosebumps just thinking about it. hehe" continued the slave trader as Accelerator had already left.

(-)

Accelerator was walking with the girl, as they walked Accelerator couldn't stop thinking about his action, in truth he only bought this girl because of the look in her eyes which gave off despair unlike any other, he felt a sense of pity in which reminded himself of what he used to be. No, it was not that she was weak or that she was sick. Accelerator had always been strong his entire life. However, they did share one thing the fact that they are alone. Accelerator has been alone from the beginning, and he didn't know about the girl but she was now. And before he knew what he was really doing he had already bought her. They made it to the weapon shop. They both went inside.

"Welcome ...Hmmm?" said the weapon shop owner but confused as he would then see Accelerator walk in with a strange small girl

"Ohhh, it's you. Hmph well. What's with the girl" said the Man

Accelerator would then place silver pieces on the counter in which the man was behind.

"Give me something she could use," said Accelerator in his mind he came up with excuses as to why he bought her, he wouldn't admit to himself that it was only because he pitied her, it didn't make sense. He later convinced himself he bought her for the sake of blending in. So he decided to train her.

The man would just sigh and proceed to help the girl with getting some equipment after a few minutes, as the girl was in the dresser changing into equipment that was picked out for her. Should would then be done.

"Took you long enough," said Accelerator as Raphtalia would then step right out. With new clothes and a dagger.

"I'm... I'm sorry sir" said Raphtalia

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go were heading off" said Accelerator as he was in front of her

"Huh?" Raphtalia said

Accelerator started to leave the shop, Raphtalia followed right behind him as she didn't want to be left by herself. They made it to the adventuring spot in which low leveled adventures fight the balloons creatures.

As they were common, Accelerator found one of the monsters he was looking for, as he used his superior speed and strength to catch one with his hand. As he caught it he went back to where he told Raphtalia to stay while he caught one.

As she saw the monster in his hands Raphtalia out of fear stepped back.

Accelerator while holding the Balloon monster with both his hand, he then extended his hands out holding the creature to be stabbed.

"Stab this monster," said Accelerator After a few seconds she spoke

"No," She said fearful

"It wasn't a request, It was an order," said Accelerator After he said those words, Raptaila slave crest shined a light purple. In which started a fire out a purple like energy which looked similar to electricity which causes her pain as she then dropped to her knees because of the pain in which she put her head down as it continued.

"You only hurt yourself if you continue to refuse, Now do it," said Accelerator

Raphtalia started to get back up as she did this the slave crest stopped shining as she started to charge at the Balloon monster with her knife in hand.

As she then stabbed it, she was pushed back by it

"Pathetically weak… Put more strength into it" Accelerator spoke

Raphtalia who held the large knife with both her hand was standing still

"Come on!" said Accelerator

Raphtalia would then start to charge at the Balloon monster with all her strength she stabbed the monster which in turned popped. She fell backwards from the impact.

In his field of view, He would then see Exp point rising in both her and himself.

"I gained Experience points too?" said Accelerator not really caring.

"Listing up" Continued Accelerator as he looked at Raphtalia who was on the ground

"From here on out. I expect you to fight monsters for me. Is that perfectly clear?" Accelerator Continued

"Come on. Let's go" He continued talking to Raphtalia, they left the grounds heading back to the city, in all honest Accelerator just made this trip because he wanted to test her strength.

"Umm… Yes sir" Said Raphtalia as she quickly got up and ran to follow Accelerator

(-)

Accelerator was now just through the streets as Raphtalia was following behind him.

Accelerator seemed to calculate that they had a good amount of money left, so he was ok until he made more.

"Hey get a move on," said a man in the distance as he was talking to two demihuman children, as they were carrying things and loading it into a cart

"Move your butts, you stinkin' demes," said the man As the children tried to go faster, however, the younger one instead fell

"I don't have all day you moron" Continued the man.

"I'm sorry," said one of the children

As Accelerator stopped to watch this, he heard Raphtalia 's stomach growl

"Are you hungry?" Asked Accelerator

Raphtalia shook her head

"No sir" Raphtalia said

"Don't lie, we're getting lunch anyway" said Accelerator who started to walk back to the direction he was already going

"Lunch?" Said Raphtalia

(-)

After walking for awhile they made it to an inn, which also serves food, Accelerator had just walked in as Raphtalia was following However she saw a sign next to a door. Which read

_We don't serve demihumans. _

After reading this before she stepped in.

"Umm Sir," Raphtalia said quickly

"Now what?" said Accelerator already inside from a distance

"This place….." said Raphtalia but was caught off

"Hurry up," said Accelerator, of course, he saw the sign he wasn't blind he just didn't give a damn

Raphtalia would listen and follow him inside, as they walked to go and get a table. A server who was serving other noticed

"Welcome to the inn" He quickly said with a tone of sincerity However stopped immediately upon seeing Accelerator

"Ahh, the shield hero?" said the server quietly as he looked intently at Accelerator

"Tch" he hated the word hero used so carelessly however didn't say anything

"Is he the rapist?" said another man

"Shut up, he's going to hear us," said Another

Accelerator who could obviously here them. Found an empty table as he sat down as Raphtalia did the same

"Can we get something to eat here!" Accelerator spoke loudly

"Huh? Ahh, yeah be right there" said the server from before

"Look it's a demihuman," said a woman from the back of the inn

The server walked to Accelerator's table

"Give me a regular meal for an adult," said Accelerator as he noticed a child in the back of the inn was eating something with his parents or something.

"And she'll have whatever that kid over there is eating" finished Accelerator

"That'll be 14 copper," said the server

"Fine," said Accelerator who put money on the table

The server sighed and took the money and left to place the order

"Why sir?" said Raphtalia

"Why What?" said Accelerator

"Why are you getting it for me?" Raphtalia asked

"Your hungry aren't you?" said Accelerator

She nodded

"Then there you go"

After a few minutes, the server came and brought all the food to the table

Raphtalia looked, with stars in her eyes at the food that was placed in front of her.

She stared at the food for a few moments

Accelerator saw this,

"What, you're not going to eat?" He said

"It's all for me?" she spoke quickly in which her tail started to wag

She proceeds to take off from what she saw was a little flag on her food as she stared at it. she held the little flag tight in her hand.

"Come on, just eat," said Accelerator

In which she nodded in determination and proceeded to eat the kid's meal, As she took her first bite she smiled at the taste of the food, she then ate faster and faster

However, she stopped when she ate too quickly in which she couldn't swallow the food fast enough, resulting in her almost choking. However, Accelerator seeing this just passed her a cup of water.

"Drink," said Accelerator, she did so quickly which help her

She sighed in relief when she stopped drinking, as she continued to start eating again, she smiled happily

Accelerator would then start to eat his own food, which tasted alright

(-)

Accelerator and Raphtalia were now in the plains outside of the city.

Accelerator was training her.

He had done this by holding down different types of Balloon monsters and making her killed them with her Knife

They would continue until the sun would set, for dinner later Accelerator found a stream, as he was able to catch fish very easily. They would then decided to camp near their

Accelerator creating A campfire as to cook the food,

After all of that, he would then sit down. Near the campfire, he was looking over his shield and Raphtalia was eating cooked fish on a stick.

Accelerator would then feed his Shield various plants and dropping to experiment with.

Raphtalia leveled up to 4, as she gained Experience point because she was helped by Accelerator

As Accelerator was Experimenting, something appeared in his view

**Mush Shield **

**(Plant Appraisal 1)**

**Green Mushy Shield **

**(Apprentice Compounding 1)**

**Blue Mushy Shield **

**(Simple Compounding Recipe 1)**

Accelerator got this for feeding his shield some mushroom he found. He would then look at the stats of his shield, as he caught something interesting.

"Blending Skill, huh? That may be useful" said Accelerator

"Master? Sir?" said Raphtalia

"Yeah what is it?" said Accelerator as he looked in front of himself to see Raphtalia, who was sitting down like he was.

"Who are you…. what I mean is. Who are you really?" Asked Raphtalia after a while she gained the ability to talk more freely to him

"In the world, I'm the supposed Shield hero." Answered Accelerator

"What? do you mean, the four cardinal heroes?" Said Raphtalia

"Yeah," said Accelerator who continued doing something important.

Raphtalia would then stop, she looked to be in deep thought as he confirmed what she asked. (**AN: **She was flashbacking if you couldn't tell) Raphtalia would remember a conversation she had with her parents before her time as a slave.

"You're really the Shield hero. Please, sir. What do I call you?" said Raphtalia

"Accelerator," he said

"Accelerator?" repeated Raphtalia as she then coughed

"Drink this," said Accelerator as he handed her, the important thing he was working on which was a liquid which seemed to be in a leaf-like cone-shaped cup.

Raphtalia looked hesitantly at it.

"It's a medicine I blended, Apparently it can cure light colds….. Drink it" said Accelerator

Raphtalia would grab the cup from his hand, as she then proceeds to drink it however once the liquid entered her mouth, she instantly reacted as she spits it out immediately

"It's so bitter," said Raphtalia saying why she spit out

Accelerator sighed "I don't care. you have to drink the rest now" He said in which cause Raphtalia to whine

(-)

It was night, Accelerator was still awake. They were both still in the same camp spot. Raphtalia was sleeping in something similar to a sleeping bag

Accelerator was working on something as Raphtalia was sleeping, however, what he didn't notice was Raphtalia movement in her sleep which was like she was in distress.

It was then suddenly Raphtalia shot up with her arms extend out in the air, as her eyes shot wide open. Only to return to closing a second later in almost a sleep-like state.

"Noooo! They're dead… Their dead" Raphtalia cried out as she would also cry.

Accelerator was surprised by this matter of circumstance, he didn't expect Raphtalia's reaction to being this severe. When reminded of the first time he saw her in which gain his interest were her empty eyes it almost reminded him of himself.

Accelerator didn't know what to do and in a rushed movement he went up to Raphtalia,

"Calm down, It's Alright…. Everything is alright" said Accelerator as he tried to be gentle, however, what he didn't expect was this to evolve into a hug as it turned out to be.

"Father! Noooo! My mother, my father. They're both gone" Raphtalia said in between Accelerator's arm as he hugged her.

"It's Okay," said Accelerator as she wept in his arms

(-)

Morning came, and so Accelerator had woken up. He went back to the city with Raphtalia as he made it to the Medicinal shop owner to talk and maybe sell something.

"Hmmm, very impressive. If I say so myself. Are you well versed in making medicine Sir?" said The Medicinal shop Owner

"It wouldn't be lying if I said It was only yesterday when it was my first time making this" Said Accelerator

"Really?" said the Medicinal shop owner as their laid on the counter were two baskets one with medicine Accelerator made and another with herbs he collected

"So tell me, which is more profitable." Asked Accelerator

"Do to the waves impact Medicine has been flying off the shelf lately. So rather then herbs, I'd pay more for your medicine" said The Medicinal shop owner

"Alright then," said Accelerator who then started to look around the shop.

"In total, I'd say this is worth around 4 silvers," said the Medicinal shop owner

"I don't suppose you have the tools you don't use," said Accelerator

Accelerator was finished as he sold it to the shop owner and got a few free tools, so it was a good day. As he made it out he walked towards the place he told Raphtalia to wait for him.

As he saw Raphtalia watching children playing with a ball as she sat on a barrel from a distance, called out to her

"Raphtalia " Accelerator said however she seemed not to hear him as she was still watching the kids play.

Accelerator walked over to her. "What? Would you like a ball like that" He asked

Raphtalia was startled, she got off the barrel as she faced towards him shocking her head

"No, I don't. I'd never want a ball, not at all" said Raphtalia, however Accelerator saw her tail was wagging meaning it was obvious she was lying about not wanting it.

"Yeah, yeah. Just follow me for a bit" said Accelerator as Raphtalia did so

They walked till Accelerator saw one of those vendors which had their item laid out as he saw they were selling the ball Raphtalia wanted he went up to him and bought, as he handed it to Raphtalia she was surprised.

"Here… just make sure to play once we're done with training," said Accelerator the reason he seemed to buy this item was similar to the feeling he always got when looking at her, Pity.

"Of course," Raphtalia said happily

Later that day, Accelerator and Raphtalia would then go to inn Accelerator found to rest in a bed this time.

As Accelerator had made it to the counter as he rang the bell, because no one was at the station, he would hear a voice

"I'm coming," said the Innkeeper.

"Ah, the shield hero is here" The Innkeeper stated in surprise

"I like to rent a room," said Accelerator

The innkeeper had a worried expression as if he didn't want to tend to Accelerator

"You would let us stay right?" said Accelerator who grabbed the collar of the innkeeper's shirt and lifted him off the ground with no effort at all.

"Yes, of course. I will prepare your room at once" said the innkeeper who was scared of Accelerator, as he knew full well that this person was stronger than he was. As Accelerator put him back down the ran off to do what he said

Accelerator still used his strength as a show of intimidation just like in his old world however the difference was usually his presence was just enough but know that didn't work, which is why he had to show it.

(-)

A few days pass, Accelerator and Raphtalia had followed a schedule of working in the plains to rise in experience points as well as other things. Such as Accelerator making money in various ways. It would be later in those few days, Accelerator had done other things he has had no experience in such as cutting Raphtalia hair which was messy as she has been in a slave cage for so long without a trim. So Accelerator had to do it himself, of course, he asked what she wanted for her hair and did the best he could.

By Accident his shield was fed some of Raphatila's hair almost unlocking a new shield, he was curious however it wasn't like he was going to cut off all her hair to see what it was, so he stayed away from it.

Raphtalia seemed to like it so he was ok with what he had done. They would also go to the inn for lunch which Accelerator always gave her what he believed she wanted since he knew she wouldn't tell him. Accelerator saw Raphtalia as a kid and someone needs assistance when she needed it so he treated her as such.

One of those mornings, in which he had woken up, he saw Raphtalia crying in the corner of the room in which Accelerator had rented, He had no idea in which why she was crying so much to the extent that she was in the corner of the room crawled up to a ball.

He walked towards her,

"Raphtalia what's wrong?" said Accelerator

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry" Raphtalia repeated over and over again, her face was directed to the floor

"What's going on, why are you apologizing?" Accelerator asked

Raphtalia kept on apologizing, Accelerator looked around as to what was the reason to her cries, in which he finally laid his eyes on the bed she slept on, in which had a large wet sain in the middle of it.

Accelerator then realized why she was scared and in turn crying, the only thing he could do was a sigh.

He faced back to Raphtalia, in which he put his hand on her back as he did this he felt her flinch a bot, as he opened his mouth

"It's fine, your not in trouble," said Accelerator

This made Raphtalia stop in which she started to look up, as she faced him. Accelerator would then raise his hand which was now over Raphtalia

Raphtalia who expected the worst closed her eyes as she expected some kind of impact, however that never came as Accelerator lightly patted her head which made Raphtalia open her eyes slightly.

"Raphtalia get changed. Were leaving to get breakfast," said Accelerator in which he stood up and started to prepare, Raphtalia started to get up and do what she was told. As they were to leave Accelerator paid for the mattress, explain to the Innkeeper so it could be disposed of and left.

The days would continue Accelerator would sell more medicine which he prepared as well as gain more experience with Raphtalia.

(-)

Accelerator and Raphtalia were right now in the plains, Raphtalia was training with the help of Accelerator.

Accelerator watched as Raphtalia with new skill took down some balloon monster

Accelerator decided she was now ready.

"That's alright Raphtalia, I think we're able to now go deeper into the forest" stated Accelerator however right as he finished that sentence they both her heard rattling in the bushes right near them, As both Accelerator and Raphtalia turn their attention, a white rabbit jumped from the bushes with a red mark indicating it was hostel

"An enemy rabbit?" said Accelerator

The rabbit would then jump from the ground aim towards getting to Raphtalia

In one swift motion with speed and accuracy, Accelerator grabbed the enemy rabbit with such ease it wasn't even a chore. Accelerator was now holding the rabbit with both his hands, on the sides of the rabbit in which it tried to struggle, however, Accelerator was just too strong it couldn't move

"Raphtalia, I want you to kill it," said Accelerator

"But I can't, it'll bleed if I stab it. I hate blood" said Raphtalia

"Fine then. I order you kill it" said Accelerator, this, in turn, activated the slave crest Raphtalia had in which sparked purple like energy which gave her a lot of pain as she was refusing to do what he was asking.

Raphtalia dropped down to her knees as the purple energy grew.

Accelerator sighed

"Raphtalia listen up if you can't fight. I am no longer going to take care of you, you got that. I have to make you as strong as possible, but if you don't try, then I'll just have to find someone who will." said Accelerator those were only words he just wanted to help her get past this block that was holding her back

"I have to fight those goddamn waves to get back home, in which I need someone who can help me. And if you can't I'll find someone else" continued Accelerator he lied, he didn't need help he needed a cover of why he was so capable so no one would find out his abilities

Raphtalia gasped

"You'll fight the waves of catastrophe?" said Raphtalia

"I have to, I no longer have a choice," said Accelerator this time telling the truth, it was the only way he could get back home.

Raphtalia started to get up as she then picked up her knife

"I understand," she said as she was now fully up with her knife ready

And with a determined expression she charged, at the rabbit Accelerator was holding.

As Raphtalia pierced the rabbit, a large amount of blood spilled.

As she was done, the rabbit died, as Raphtalia took heavy breathes she was covered in blood,

"Then I too, have no choice. Master, I'll fight for you. Just don't throw me away" said Raphtalia

"Alright then," said Accelerator

(-)

Accelerator and Raphtalia would then go back to the weapon shop to buy her a new weapon as her previous one broke.

As both Accelerator and Raphtalia made it to the shop and to the counter to which the shop owner was standing behind. Accelerator spoke

"I need a new weapon for her"

"Well, so the time has come, to get the little miss a real sword then... one on the short side is a good place to start," said the shop owner who went to the side of his shop to check for something for Raphtalia

"Here's a nice little item a pre-owned iron short sword" continued the shop owner

As he spoke Accelerator decided to ask something he wanted to now

"Do you know if there is a village or town nearby, that we can travel with the equipment I have?" Asked Accelerator

"With all your stuff, all that comes to mind is a small village lutet" said the shop owner

(-)

Accelerator and Raphtalia would then head off to such a place since Accelerator wanted to get new information

As they made it there and as Accelerator talked to some vendors as he was trying to sell something to make money, he had asked if there were other ways to make money in which he learned there were mines nearby which contained ore that was pretty valuable which can earn a good amount, that catch was there were many monsters near. However, that didn't worry Accelerator one bit after all he is strongest.

That leads him to go to the mines in which there was a small storage house, in which he found an abandoned pickaxe and some rope, he had an idea, he fed all these items to his shield

**Pickaxe shield **

**(Mining Skill 1)**

**Rope Shield **

**(AIr Strike Shield Skill)**

**(Turn to Rope)**

"Interesting," said Accelerator who read this quickly as it disappeared

He would then extend his arm the held his weapon, His shield would then be enveloped in a green light, it would turn to what looked like a rope coiled into a circle which had the green orb in the center

"Now then let's try, this skill" Continued Accelerator who would then stand as he allowed space in the middle of the room

"Air Strike shield!" Accelerator shouted to make sure this would work. In all honesty, he didn't feel comfortable saying attacks out like that because it didn't feel like himself, however, this world was different and he had to learn and adapt to these changes.

As he said those words, a large green Shield which seemed to be constructed by some kind of energy appeared in front of him roughly same size shield

Accelerator seemed a little surprised he didn't expect this kind of development.

"Is everything ok, sir?" said Raphtalia

"Everything is fine. Let's go" said Accelerator

They would now start and head to the mines, with Accelerator in the lead with a torch in his hand and Raphtalia in the back with a Pickaxe

As they were walking Accelerator started to tell Raphtalia about a few things

"Once strong monsters appear if I give the ok. You will help. However, if I don't I'll deal with them" said Accelerator

"Ok…. Ah excuse me" Raphtalia said

"Yes?" said Accelerator

"I was just wondering about, I mean how should I address you," said Raphtalia

"Call me, whatever," said Accelerator

"Alright then," Raphtalia said as she then noticed she was falling behind as she ran to keep up with Accelerator.

Both Accelerator and Raphtalia would then make it to their destination, which was a large opening in which had many large rocks and vegetation which was probably because of the light the crystal seems to give off. As well as a waterfall in which had a large opening.

Accelerator found some of the ore which he was told, he would then start to use the pickaxe to start mining the ore as Raphtalia watch, he kept hitting the ore with the pickaxe he held with both of his hands as he started to mine the ore, He would then start to manipulate the vectors to increase the strength of the pickaxe which made it much more easier to mine.

However what he did not notice was Raphtalia, who seemed to find some footprints near her curiosity got the best of her and she looks to where they lead she didn't get up she only looked.

"This might not be so bad, Raphtalia let's try a little further," said Accelerator who then stop talking as he turned to see Raphtalia who was backing up from where she was sitting as she was on the ground with a face of fear, her eyes widen.

What she saw was a large monster with a large body walking on all four having two huge necks with dog heads.

"Noooo" Raphtalia screamed as she was reminded of the beast that took her parents

Accelerator who immediately saw this, reacted for some reason he only thought of Raphtalia safety he dropped the pickaxe and left the ore. And ran to pick her up with both his arms, as he would then jump right as the monster charged at them, Accelerator jumped off the large rock they were both on.

They would then land of the water which was below the ground they were on, Accelerator using his new rope Shield he had acquired earlier before, used the rope on one arm to pull him and Raphtalia up who he was carrying with his other arm.

"Dog… Dog monster, it killed all the villagers even my mother and father" said Raphtalia

Accelerator would then connect the dots, the first wave which happened before he was summoned must have a monster that killed her parents which explains her nightmares as well as fear of blood.

Accelerator would then pull on the rope to bring both him and Raphtalia backup, as they were now on the same ground level as the two-headed dog monster.

As they were behind a rock which they could only use to see in the distant the very close monster

"Is that the same monster that killed your parents?" said Accelerator

"No," said Raphtalia

"Eh, is that so," Said Accelerator as he moved to get a clearer view of the monster.

"Is this monster strong?" Accelerator muttered to himself

He started to walk towards the beast that was in front of him,

"Master!? Where are you going?" Asked Raphtalia

"Where do you think? I'm going to neutralize this abomination" said Accelerator

Raphtalia grew more fearful, the one person she felt any connection towards was going to face the monster and in her mind possibly going to die.

"Wait, don't go" she shouted

However Accelerator continued to walk, as he was going towards the monster, it finally perceived Accelerator as an enemy and decided to charge against him.

Accelerator only grew a smile, as the monster took this action. He stopped his calm walk and stood perfectly still, allowing the beast to come to him.

As the monster charged, taking the easy prey that was in front of it.

As the two head beast seemingly made it to its destination Accelerator Attacking him with it speed, going to bite and bring him down to feast upon.

Raphtalia could only watch it fold down, closing her eyes before seeing the result.

Waiting for a few seconds, as seemingly nothing happened, she opened her eyes only see, a surprising result.

The monster never actually making it to its wanted target, The beast's heads being pressed against an invisible force that seemed to be in the shape of a Semisphere covering Accelerator front.

Not allowing the monster to even touch him, as the monster pushed against it with its entire strength only for nothing as it could not break the force preventing it.

Accelerator broke into a dark smile,

"Ehhhh?...Is that all? Disappointing" He said only staring at the beast in front of him, With his arm that held his shield he simply backhanded slapped the monster that was pushing against his barrier as it was an already easy target to hit as it was immobile

This simple act resulted in the beast to be sent off the ground now flying off a few meters till it landed on the hard ground, having a rough fall.

Raphtailia watched in surprise as she didn't realize the strength Accelerator possessed

The monster started to stand, it instinct telling it to leave or it won't survive, as there was now distinct it decided to leave, to run away.

However, Accelerator won't have that.

"Hmmm… now, where do you think you're going?" Said Accelerator as he then used his left foot and tapped the ground softly.

This, in turn, causes a ripple effect and as the vectors traveled the ground to where the creatures were standing on, the ground beneath it exploded the beast was sent off in the air this time bringing it closer to Accelerator.

It laid on the ground a few feet away from Accelerator, he walked toward the monster. As he was a few centimeters away he lifted his right leg and hovered his right foot on the creature's hind legs and pushed down, seemingly stepping on it. However if one were to look closely, it could be seen that his foot never actually touching the monster however a pressured was given off as Accelerator pushed down his foot.

The beast squealed in pain as Accelerator put enough force to break its legs completely crushing its bones and flesh. As he stopped this action he grabbed the monster's legs and pulled it off from its body. And threw it off to the side.

Accelerator moved and decided to go on the beast as he sat down on its torso, the monster using its long necks thought it had an opening and rushed to bite down on to him.

However alas the invisible force returned preventing the dog heads for even touching Accelerator.

Accelerator laughed at this response

"Haven't you learned your lesson?" Said Accelerator as he pushed down both necks on to the ground with his right arm however not killing it. This did prevent the dog heads to rise up.

"Raphtalia" spoke up Accelerator

She who was too caught up in Accelerator's battle barely heard him nut she still did as she broke from thought.

"Eh?" Said Raphtalia As she came out of where she was, behind a big rock where she hid and watch the battle. Now in the sight of Accelerator

"Come here," Said Accelerator who was still sitting on the creature's torso and holding down it's necks.

Raphtalia followed his words and walked toward him however she was still a few feet away

"I want you to be the one to kill this thing" spoke Accelerator

Raphtalia who still feared the monster, couldn't bring herself to speak

"Scared?" Questioned Accelerator

"Why's that? Can't you see I'm holding it down" continued Accelerator who honestly couldn't see the reason for being so.

However every time Raphtalia looked at the creature she got glimpses of memories of the time her parents were killed.

Accelerator sighed.

"Raphtalia, do you know what we do with defective tools? Well, you simply return them and get working ones. Do you want to be returned to the slave trader?" said Accelerator who looked at her

She came back to reality and realized the situation, she eagerly shook her head no.

"No…. please, I want to stay with Accelerator," said Raphtalia

"Then kill, this monster" Said Accelerator

Raphtailia who still held hesitation in her didn't respond.

"It seems you need a push" Said Accelerator

"I order you to kill the beast" Continued Accelerator

This then activates the slave crest that was on her chest, as the purple energy was being released giving her great pain as she resisted the order she was given, it was then she dropped to her knees and looked down as she held her chest. Tears running down her cheeks from the fear she held.

"Raphtailia, you need to learn something here and now, I am the strongest. As the person who stands above everyone else you, yourself must learn to become stronger than you are now. If you can't bring yourself to do so, I'll simply return you back… where you will spend your days in a cage until you are bought by someone else. Is that what you want?" asked Accelerator

Raphtalia who was still on the ground, the slave crest activated. She heads his words and took them to hurt. As the purple energy dissipated, she took out her sword as she stood up.

With all, he will power she could muster she charged at the creature with a sword in hand. Aimed at its heart she pierced it with all her strength, the beast moaned in pain

She took heavy breaths. The sword still in its body. As she forcefully pulled it out as blood gushed out of its body

"Perfect" Accelerator Said as the monster took its final breath. As he then got off of the creature and stood up.

Raphtalia with tears falling she looked at him, she dropped her sword.

"Accelerator," she said as she ran towards him, hugging him when she got there.

Accelerator who didn't expect to be hugged just stood there.

"Please, don't leave me," she said as she hugged him tighter

"Alright… Alright, I won't" said Accelerator who just patted her head awkwardly

"I was so scared," Raphtalia said

"It's okay, everything is fine. It died" said Accelerator

"Alright," said Raphtalia who was still hugging him.

"Will get out of here once, I feed this monster to my shield," said Accelerator

"Ok, Master," said Raphtalia who still continued to hug him

"Come on, let go," said Accelerator

"A little longer," said Raphtalia

Accelerator could only sigh.

Well, that's what I have for today, Guys. Now this section is dedicated to the reasoning for some aspects to my chapter today. And I will be anwsering

some question.

Why did Accelerator go with the slave trader? To answer this question I like to say, take it with an open mind, I like to think that he did so because it piqued his interest and wanted to see where things went. However, you can see it as me trying to stay close to the plot too.

Why did Accelerator buy a slave? When trying to think what Accelerator would do in this sort of situation I'd like you to know it's difficult, however, I think he would be the type of person to get caught up and doing something without realizing. Like how he gained responsibility over Last Order, My explanation is he felt pity for her, this may be possible, I don't really know if this is really out of character, and I'm sorry if it does seem that way and again you can see this as me trying to stay close to the plot.

What's the deal between the relationship between Accelerator and Raphtalia? To answer I like to discuss Accelerator character. Accelerator does have compassion in him, he does have the capacity to care and can have sympathy. This can be seen when he interacts with, last order and how he strives to protect her. Also when he met Index for the first, he went along with her ramblings and even bought her dinner even though he just met her.

What's the deal about using the abilities at his disposal? Well, he is mostly going to rely on his Esper ability however that does not mean he won't use the shield's power, after all, it an advantage and makes him stronger. His whole life he has been working towards being the strongest and I'm sure he would welcome power if he can gain more.

**I thought I should mention, the last Chapter was not written recently, it had been written actually a few months ago and recently I wanted to share. Actually I have written to episode four of the Anime already and then stopped for a while, it was then I thought that If I started posting I will gain motivation to continue to write again. I know, this then brings up another question, If Chapter 2 was already written why wasn't Chapter 2 posted earlier? Well to answer this, it's because I needed to take the time to edit that Chapter, As I went to edit and revise it, I took into consideration from reviews I have received and made changes**** corresponding to then.**

**Before I even ****edited the chapter ****it actually followed the plot of _The Rising of the Shield Hero _exactly with little to no difference and because I saw many that didn't like how it was so similar to the plot I needed it to change it to comply with the request that were ****made ****and make it**** better. **

Anyway I thank you for reading and hope this section was helpful if not and you want more reasoning, leave a review either asking me for it and if I didn't answer a question you were hoping I did you can always leave a review with the new question, I try and read my reviews often so I can respond if needed to. Thanks again and hopefully chapter 3 comes soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I'm back, now before we get on with anything I need to address a few things.**

**First, thank you for all the new favorites and followers, I appreciate this very much.**

**Second, Where the hell have I've been? Now let me answer this. I try my best to continue this story however it gets difficult after all I have school and lately, I've been dealing with a lot of work, so yeah…. This is only a hobby of mine and I do try the best I can. But do expect if I have work, I do have priorities.**

**Third. It seems I'm still getting concerns about originality in my story. I'd like to address this topic, am I someone who does not have much creativity with coming up with new and interesting ideas. And I'm really stressing this factor, the problem is when I try to write a story that is based on my ideas, I lose motivation and can not continue writing because I lack any plan and get stuck very easily.**

**For those that keep telling me about this. I'm sorry that you feel that my story is just a retelling of The Rising of the shield hero however I am trying my best.**

**To be honest, I am not a good creator and have terrible ideas and if I tried to create something different, it just may end up like crap.**

**And I'd like to make it clear that this story will follow the plot of The Rising of the shield hero. Now I know there are some of you who expect me to give you something different, something unique and new but that's just you putting your expectations onto me.**

**I'll write, how I feel comfortable and for those who wanted something different, I'm sorry but this story isn't for you and you shouldn't waste your time on me, I am Stating it right now I am a stubborn bastard who can't write an original story for shit. This is the best I got, and I'm sorry.**

**And for those of you who are wondering, what's the point then? why write it? Let me just answer with this, There are more authors out there who are just like me, and replacing the mc and following the plot. And believe it or not some people actually like that. I like to think of it as if it was another generic OP Isekai fantasy that comes out and concerning me I Consume a crap ton all the time. But hey that's my opinion. So this story is going to continue just the way it is, even if the majority comes to hate it or something, I'll be content if at least someone enjoyed it. And once again I'm sorry.**

**Now onto the story.**

Chapter Three

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Game settings/Magic**

**[Rage shield/Accelerator]**

**_ Start  
_**

In total it has been several days since that moment he bought Raphtalia from the slave trader,

Accelerator had trained Raphtalia the best he could even though he himself didn't know much, as she had both became a better fighter and a stronger person.

The battle revealed Accelerator's true strength in front of her, Raphtalia, of course, had questions, in which Accelerator told her about his abilities, never really mentioning that he was an Esper he only said that he held this power. Raphtalia was in awe, of course, thinking Accelerator was strong. Accelerator avoided telling her how his powers work that was simply because he didn't want to explain the calculations that are incorporated when he uses for his powers, he doubted that Raphtalia would understand the complexity of his ability.

Of course, Accelerator is caution, once he finished telling her, He ordered her never to tell anyone, If she tried the slave crest would active, so it was convenient.

However going back to the present, Accelerator at the moment was checking all the new shields he had acquired from the time he spent with Raphtalia

He had so many he had lost count which just made him laugh. Of course, this just added to his already large collection of abilities as far as he understood, his shields add to his overall power even if he uses a different shield, the only thing is he can't use an equip skill of a shield when using another, but that was obvious.

As Accelerator who sat on a large rock was looking over his shields. Raphtalia called out to him

"Master," she said as she warned him of a porcupine monster was changing at him

Of course, Accelerator had no worries, it wasn't like he would get hurt or anything.

However he wanted to test something so, he raised his arm, as he opened his mouth

"Shield prison," Accelerator said, as he said this the charging monster was then confined in a sphere made of large green shields in which was wrapped around with chains to hold together, the sphere.

As a few seconds passed the Sphere dissipated, Raphtalia leaped upwards and landed on top of the monster striking it with her sword killing it.

The wave of Catastrophe are approaching near and with those thoughts in mind, he wasn't too worried however he did feel that he was prepared somewhat at least.

'I should get Raphtalia' new gear.' Accelerator was in thought.

"Master?" said Raphtalia which brought back Accelerator from his thought as he looked at her as she held the dead monster by the tail

"Look I did it" she continued referring to her kill and accomplishment.

Accelerator saw and acknowledged it.

He looked at her as he checked her level which was 25. For some reason, she grew in height which made her now taller than Accelerator only by 2 cm. And of course, Accelerator noticed this change only someone that is blind would not mention anything.

"Raphtalia, I know it's pretty late to ask, however. How did you grow so fast?" Asked Accelerator

Raphtalia who laughed a little by this question still answered

"Well, it is sudden but when demihumans level up from being children, we become instant grown-ups. That's why we are seen as unnatural creatures and discriminated against." She answered

Accelerator understood, "I see..."

(-)

"Wow, I hardly recognize you," said the weapon shop owner, As he noticed the change in Raphtalia.

Accelerator and Raphtalia had just come back to the weapon shop as Accelerator wanted to get some new gear for when he had to fight.

"You turned to a pretty little lady" continued the weapon shop owner

Accelerator didn't say anything.

"I haven't seen you in a while, what have you been up to" Finished the weapon shop owner,

"I finally learned correct table manners from the innkeeper, I'll like to eat my food properly like master" said Raphtalia

"Is that so, huh. You've really grown up. Nothing like the pipsqueak you use to be" said the weapon shop owner

As Raphtalia pouted, Accelerator did not want to deal with it.

"Ok, we get it. Can we go back to business?" Accelerator said

"Huh? Well someone's hard to please" said the shop owner

"Well, I had enough with comments, let's just get on with why we're here," said Accelerator who recalled the many times the townspeople were so nice to her saying how she was so cute which added to stuff they gave her and how he felt so uncomfortable while also being there.

"Alright fine then what do you need?" said the shop owner. However, was cut off by Raphtalia

"Yeah, we're here to buy armor for master. You have some recommendations don't you" said Raphtalia with her newfound confidence,

"What are you talking about? we're here for your equipment" said Accelerator

"I appreciate the thought, Master Accelerator. But you never know what can happen out there and you need to protect yourself" said Raphtalia

"Huh?"

'Did she really forget what I told her?... In retrospect, she must not understand my full capability the aspect that I don't need armor' thought Accelerator

"Come on, Master" Raphtalia said as she then turned around which held the many swords of the shop, she pulled one out of the handle as she turned back around in one swift motion, she now held the blade in front of her the blade turned to hit the right angle to reflect Accelerator face as if it was a mirror,

"Or you will get hurt," said Raphtalia, in Accelerator's opinion it was if she was trying to act cool, it almost made Accelerator laugh how serious she looked, Like if anything in this world would hurt him.

"Boss, this sword seems really sharp," said Raphtalia as she then examined the sword

"Yeah that's magic iron, do you feel like trying it out?" said the shop owner

"What kind of discount can you give us?" asked Raphtalia

"Oh, don't worry about that miss. Anything for you" said the shop owner

Raphtalia giggled

"Thank you so much, while you're at it can you show us some armor too?"

Said Raphtalia

"Of course," said the shop owner

"Huh?" said Accelerator not expecting this development

It made him think of how Raphtalia changed, as she was talking with others it was strangers with this newfound confidence, he couldn't figure out why.

"The most we can pay is around 180 sliver," said Raphtalia

"Well then, how about this," said the shop owner

Who showed off a full-on decked out armor suit

"Not my style….. Also never said I was getting armor" said Accelerator

"Not a problem, I can whip up something special, that made to order," said the shop owner

"Made up special!" said Raphtalia excitedly

"If you don't mind me, using materials on hand I can make something by tomorrow," said Shop owner Raphtalia rushed and grabbed his hand

"Please, please do," said Raphtalia

"If you don't mind me interrupting ... The chainmail I already have is good enough I don't need anything else" said Accelerator

"Fine then," Said the shop owner who stopped playing around.

Raphtalia pouted as the decision of getting armor for Accelerator was voided.

(-)

It was then Accelerator and Raphtalia went to get dinner at an inn.

Accelerator was walking in front as she was walking behind him. As he was walking towards an empty table

"Wasn't it nice of him to give him a discount. On this sword?" said Raphtalia as they were walking in

"I guess," said Accelerator

"He was so sweet to help us like that, don't you think?" said Raphtalia as they sat down on the table

"Yeah ... yeah" said Accelerator

A server came walking towards their table

"Are you ready to order?" he asked

"Yeah, give me an adult set, and she could have whatever she wants, " said Accelerator

"I'm going to have an adult set too," Raphtalia said wanting

"Right," said Server and went off.

"You don't really have to force yourself to act all grown up," said Accelerator knowing technically she only looks older and is not mentally older, she's still that 10-year-old girl he bought.

"Ah, I'm not forcing myself" Said Raphtalia.

(-)

The next morning would arrive soon after. They would wake up and go off into the city, Accelerator still had a few things he wanted to do, like going to see the weapon shop owner, he wanted to ask a few things.

As they did so, they saw him outside his shop and so Accelerator took this chance and so they were now speaking.

They would continue until they heard the noises of horses being pulled, it caught all of their attention and looked in that direction

It was then they saw what looked like knights were heading off on horseback, as the crowds watched.

"I guess the whole town is on edge now," said Raphtalia

"Well, it obviously because this so-called wave is almost here," said Accelerator

"If only I knew more about it, I barely know carp," said Accelerator

"I can't believe it, so nobody told you about the clock," said the Weapon shop owner

"Huh?" said both Accelerator and Raphtalia

"You know that church, you see from the town square. There's a huge hourglass inside, when the last grain of sand falls, the heroes and their parties would be summoned to wherever the waves begin from what I hear" said The weapon shop owner

Accelerator and Raphtalia decided they would then head to the church, As they then said their goodbyes to The shop owner.

As they made to the church, they entered as a nun came out and would lead them inside.

They followed

"Come this way," said the nun which lead them to turn a corner which in turn showed off a huge room which inside held a large hourglass connected with what seemed like gold.

"Is this the Dragon Hourglass? I remember being told about it" said Accelerator as he stepped closer, it would then lead for his shield to glow a green light from the orb in the center of the shield, as it shot out a green laser at the center of the hourglass. Which would then seemed to spark some kind of reaction.

However, what he saw was an icon which was a timer counting down in his view.

"Is that Accelerator…. I see." said A voice he hadn't heard in awhile

He turned to see the spear hero behind him with his party next to him as he even saw that damn woman that falsely accused him, it almost got his rage to spike but he calmed down.

"What's this," said Motoyasu

"You're not fighting with that flimsy equipment are you?" continued Motoyasu

Raphtalia stepped forward,

"Do you know who these people are master?" said Raphtalia

Accelerator just got angrier, he would then start to walk away.

"Hey, sir Motoyasu is talking to you," said Myne

Which made Accelerator stop but this would be because he saw the sword hero and the bow hero coming this way

Which got him angrier since they were just trash people in his eyes.

"Hi there, I'm Motoyasu Kitamura, the spear hero. Nice to meet ya" said

Motoyasu talking to Raphtalia

"You're a hero?" said Raphtalia

"Wow, you're cute," said Motoyasu

"Huh?" said Raphtalia

"Why are you praising a demihuman, sir Motoyasu," said Myne sounding annoyed.

"A girl adorable as you. Shouldn't have to wield a sword. Allow me to protect you from now" said the spear hero

"I'm sorry, it's my sworn duty to fight side by side with my Master," said Rapatlia as she was speaking Accelerator was walking towards them

"Are you kidding, that's insane, if you stay with Accelerator. You'd be in danger" said Motoyasu

"Can you shut up for one moment! don't speak like you know a single damn thing about me, Spear _Hero._ Because if you did you wouldn't be so confident when speaking like your above me" said Accelerator who had just confronted Motoyasu face to face. Using the word Hero to refer to him left a bad taste in his mouth.

The spear hero didn't expect this kind of interaction, he thought Accelerator wasn't going to say something

"We're leaving," said Accelerator who started to leave, Raphtalia quickly ran to his side to leave with him.

They were walking away until Motoyasu pulled himself together

"Come on, don't tell me you haven't heard the rumors about Accelerator

"Rumors?" said Raphtalia

Accelerator stopped however only for a moment he then continued.

"See you when the wave hits," said the bow hero as Accelerator passed by him

"Just stay out of our way," said the sword hero as he also passed him as well

Accelerator kept getting angrier but he left with Raphtalia.

It was now night they were at an inn heading to sleep.

Accelerator was working on making medicine.

"Ah, may I?" said Raphtalia

"What?" said Accelerator

"Did something happen between you and the other heroes?" asked Raphtalia

"That's none of your business," said Accelerator

"Master. I guess I'll…. I'll turn in now. Good night." said Raphtalia

'It's useless, seeking my innocence, no one would believe me. Those pieces of trash called heroes. Think there so strong with their weapon. they don't know the half of it.' thought Accelerator

_**(-) The Day of the wave of Catastrophe**_

As the morning sun rose. Accelerator and Raphtalia would have to get up early. They go there before and were outside as the other parties were getting ready.

"Master?" said Raphtalia

"What is it?" said Accelerator in a serious tone

".. Well I… I just.. want to say… I am grateful and honored to have met you. You gave me medicine and cured my illness, you allowed me to have warm meals and most importantly you taught me how to live and you gave me a reason to fight I swear to be your sword forever. Wherever you go, I'll be there with you" said Raphtalia sincerely

"Really now?" said Accelerator, who didn't know how to respond to Raphtalia's statement.

**00:00:10**

**00:00:09**

**00:00:08**

**00:00:07**

**00:00:06**

**00:00:05**

**00:00:04**

**00:00:03**

**00:00:02**

**00:00:01**

**00:00:00**

A Bell Rang, the sky which was once blue would change to a dark red

Accelerator and Raphtalia would then be surrounded by yellow light which teleported them to a new area.

"Where are we?" said Accelerator as he looked around

Raphtalia gasped

"There it is," said Accelerator as he looked up to see the swirling blue light in the red sky which seemed to be making openings in the sky.

Accelerator in deep thought saw these as portals of some kind which lead here, as he saw large insect-like monsters would come out of these swirls.

Accelerator saw the other parties who were headed to where the other heroes were.

"let's move," said Accelerator saying to follow them

"Wait look over there, the village of lute" said Raphtalia

"Was everyone evacuated?" questioned Accelerator who saw in the distant the village.

As he heard a bang he looked towards the direction

"A flare?" he would see the smoke from afar

"They think it's enough to let the knight know where they are… The castle isn't far away but by the time the knights get here, the village would be wiped out" Accelerator continued as he said this undead looking monster with armor and swords were being let out of the portal

"Those villagers are good as died, might as well be lying down they won't survive a few hours, let's go I don't want to get crap for those damn other heroes if I don't show up," said Accelerator

"But, Master those villagers need help," said Raphtalia

"The hell I care," said Accelerator

"But," said Raphtalia

"I said Let's go" Accelerator spoke he took a step but was then hugged from behind.

"Please, Master. They'll die. All of them will die. Please. Just like my village, they'll be wiped out" said Raphatalia

"God damn," said Accelerator

"Fine, Let's go help those damn villagers," said Accelerator he was convinced by Raphtalia as he realized her trauma may still be there.

"Thank you so much," said Raphtalia

They were off

As Accelerator approached the village he then saw a man on the ground on his back, as an undead, with its sword raised above its head, was about to strike him.

Accelerator who didn't know what came over him.

Started to run, knowing that he had to get there faster he then stomped on ground shoot himself like a rocket, with such speed he made it right next to the monster in mere seconds, as the man who was on the ground had hand on his head and looked down braced himself for an attack which would end his life. However, that attack never happened as Accelerator appeared in an instant with his shield he struck the monster before it's slashed killing it instantly as the body basically exploded from the impact.

Raphtalia who was right behind him ran as she wasn't as fast as Accelerator could only stop and stare in awe at Accelerator's raw strength. However, she quickly got over it and ran towards Accelerator

"Raphtalia, go and help the villagers evacuate, " said Accelerator

"Huh, what about you?" said Raphtalia

"Don't worry about it and do what I say" said Accelerator

Raphtalia nodded understanding that Accelerator was strong in his own right after she was shown and told about his strength. Raphtalia would then Run and help the villagers

Accelerator, however, with his advanced speed rushed deeper into the village, He wasn't going to overdo it and run the fastest he could however he was still fast.

As he ran, he saw many villagers with pitchforks and weapons in hand mostly men, the women, and children behind them. As a large amount of Undead and large Bee like monsters were trying to surround them. He rushed towards them because they needed his assistance.

One of the villagers who was trying to get the monster to back away saw, Accelerator and recognized him as the shield hero as he gasped

"One of the heroes" he proceeded to say to the other villagers as they saw as well

"The shield hero has come to save us," said Another

As Accelerator who had approached saw the large legion of monsters would then use his enhanced speed

The villagers couldn't believe their eyes, each and every monster they tried to back away fell as they died.

The undead would fall as they were in pieces, the insects would explode like balloons hitting a needle. And what was left of the massacre would be Accelerator in the middle covered in monster pieces smiling as he killed the monster that was in front of him.

"How?" said one of the villagers with surprise as he didn't see a fight at all, just a massacre of monsters.

"Listen up, Get the hell out of here, evacuate already" Yelled Accelerator who then ran off again with such speed, one would think it wasn't humanly possible and they would be right, He was using his abilities.

The villagers would then follow the advice of the shield hero as they would run away.

Accelerator continued to look around the village, as he saw a vendor on the ground as he was about to get slashed with the blade of an undead, Accelerator who knew that even at his speed he was not going to make it. Which left him with one other option.

"Airstrike shield" Stated Accelerator

As a large green shield constructed with green energy appeared between the vendor and the monster's blade.

The monster struck the shield which was in front of it, saving the man from death. As this caused the undead to step back. The shield in front of him dissipated, however, this gave Accelerator enough time to be right next to the monster and with the shield on his arm, he killed the undead.

"Run get out of here," Accelerator said as he passed by the vendor and continued to run, not giving the man any time to register what just happened.

Accelerator who continued to run saw, a woman and a little girl on the ground as Bee monsters came near. There were many. So he had to think of a way to save them before getting hurt.

"Shield prison" Accelerator Stated

As a green sphere made of large green shields which were held by chains was constructed

As it wrapped around the woman and little girl protecting them as the many bee monsters who were near tried to sting the sphere only to not be able to breakthrough.

Accelerator who was running would kill the many bee monsters with single strikes as they died on impact from Accelerator's hit. The force he used, as he hit every single one was so strong it would kill them with much ease.

He would then runoff, as the sphere would dissipate, as soon as he left.

Accelerator who was losing no stamina, and could fight for days, started to question himself.

As he passed by monsters, be it insect or Undead. Killing it instantly with one strike

'Why, I am helping these villagers? these complete strangers, when I can go kill the boss and be done with this…. I guess this world really is changing me. Could it be this shield? Or is it that damn level 0, that managed to beat me? Is he still stuck in my head? My unwillingness to help those bastards that call themselves heroes? Or could it be Raphtalia's influence?' thought Accelerator

Accelerator who was continuing his assault against the monsters, which was just a one-sided, Slaughter. Any monster who crossed the view of Accelerator was annihilated instantly, it was that one-sided. He was simply so fast, he saved many villagers which were cornered with such amazing show of his power, the villagers who would see him could only stare in awe as he fought to keep them alive. Accelerator had doubts, that showing his strength would do anything in revealing his identity of being an esper, after all, it doesn't prove anything.

Of course, even with the amount of killing Accelerator was achieving the number of monsters didn't seem to decrease, if he used the full capabilities of vector manipulation, it could have taken care of everything, however that may just be overkill, not to mention he would out himself by doing so.

So he had to continue like this, he didn't mind of course since all this killing was just giving him some stress relief.

As he destroyed another large group of monster he looked around he didn't see more

"Is that it? No, there must be more in a different area" Said Accelerator

"Sir, hero," Said one of the villagers as he was a part of a large number of them, fighting back against the monsters

One of the villagers, from that group, ran towards Accelerator

"What are you doing? Get out of here" Accelerator said as he thought he told them to run already

"We all changed our minds. And came back after seeing your display of power after killing many of the monsters, Lute is our home. It's all we have. We can't just run away and abandon it. We decided to fight with you" said the villager who approached him.

"Like I've been saying I can handle this, just get the hell out of here before you get yourself killed," said Accelerator however suddenly he realized a huge monster was near as it looked different from the others, it was large, had spikes on it arm as it wielded a large battle axe.

It was right next to the Accelerator and the villager. As the villagers gasped, at the monstrosity, raised its arm with its huge axe as it swung

Accelerator who acted just in time to stop the blow with his shield right after he pushed the villager away.

The other villagers saw this as a time to attack.

"Die monster," said one, as it tried to hit it with his pitchfork not doing anything to the monster

Accelerator who was still holding the attack with the shield saw the large monster was starting to put its attention on the villagers.

"Run you, idiots! You can't deal with this one" said Accelerator who didn't struggle as he held it's attack

"Sir hero," said one of the villagers as they saw him put himself in danger to save them in their eyes.

"Leave now, I'll deal with it," said Accelerator who still held it attacks with his shield even though he could have used his reflection, there were a large number of witnesses he didn't want to resort to showing it. And so they did what they were told and left.

"Master!" said Raphtalia who was running towards him,

"Raphtalia!, take this thing out," said Accelerator as he used his enhanced strength to push it with his shield, the large monster started to fall backward. He saw it as a chance to see her progress of being able to fight.

Accelerator gave this monster to Raphtalia, allowing for her to kill it with ease, she did so, as it was cut down with speed and efficiency just like he taught her.

As it was dispatched, Raphtalia put her sword back in her handle.

Accelerator sighed

"At least the numbers seems lower now," said Accelerator

It was then he saw a yellow light that was shot in all directions from his surroundings.

Which all seem to be aiming towards the sky, in the center of the area.

It was then all the light combined exploding in the sky, as it was now raining small fireballs in all areas

"Look out!" said Accelerator who ran towards Raphtalia, as he knelt down, using his body and shield, cover her to protect her from the raining fire.

As the fire laid, the shield protected him and her, as it created an energy like force field, mainly used to protect Raphtalia, Accelerator was not worried about himself, but it didn't matter now.

"Hahaha, we burned them all to death with a single strike," said a commanding knight, who was in front of a large group of knights, who were coming inside of the village.

"Hmmm? The shield hero, your pretty tuff" said the commanding knight as he took notice of Accelerator who survived the fall of fire.

"Damn it after I held back to not destroy the village. Those people did it anyway" said Accelerator angrily

Raphtalia's eyes widen, as she saw they took no regard in helping people only to do the job quickly.

Raphtalia who was under Accelerator's cloak would then leap out of it as she took her sword, as she aimed for the commanding knight.

The commanding knight was surprised but blocked with his sword, Raphtalia 's blade, and his cross. This stopped Raphtalia in her tracks

"Did you know, master was here? Answer me or I'll have your head" said Raphtalia angrily as she tried to push her sword passed his, to strike.

"Draw your swords," said the commanding knight, the group of knights behind him did what they were told and drew their swords, as they did Raphtalia leaped back words as to tactically retreat.

"What's this? are you with the shield hero?" asked the commanding Knight

"I am Master's sword, respect him or die," said Raphtalia commandingly

"Damn demihuman. How dare you point your blade at the royal knights" said the commanding knight

"What kind of Knight?, neglects the people he's supposed to defend," said Raphtalia who was angry

"Raphtalia, forget it," said Accelerator

"But I…," said Raphtalia

"Just let it go," said Accelerator

"Excellent advice, if you stay out of our way. We won't be forced to make any mistakes" said the commanding Knight

Accelerator laughed

"You dumb piece of shit, the hell are you doing? Were in the middle of a fucking war zone, You should pay more attention to your surrounds before you die" said Accelerator

As the knight took noticed behind them was a large monster which had spike-covered armor and a huge battle axe, that came out of nowhere, while also having other monsters following it behind.

The commanding knight was shocked as he realized he was distracted

"Hold your ground and get into formation," he said, however right as he finished say that sentence, the large monster swung it's axe at the commanding knight, not giving him nor his group any time to prepare.

However, Raphtalia leaped onto to battle which she jumped towards the enemy doing a high jump as she seized the enemy head and torso, killing it as it fell.

And land back to the ground.

"Look at this, even the knights are incompetent having a girl save their asses just to make it through the battle. Lucky bastard if it were up to me, you'd just be dead" Accelerator spoke last looking directly at the commanding Knight as he was surprised he made it alive.

"Raphtalia, Let's go," said Accelerator

"Right!" said Raphtalia as she set off, with her sword ready she went towards the large horde of monsters as she slashed her first enemy

And in the show of battle, Accelerator and Raphtalia would defeat the monsters, as Raphtalia attacked killing the monsters with her blade. Accelerator would block attacks if any when aimed at Raphtalia however most times unneeded as Raphtalia dodged with much speed and agility. As well as the monster didn't have time to as Accelerator would also show and attack himself with his shield showing amazing physical power and speed.

Some Knights could only watch in awe at the display of skill and strength they showed, other knights slightly got irritated and didn't like the power Accelerator showed

"Let the shield, handle this we'll lend our support to the three heroes," said the commanding knight as his group followed him, however, it seemed some knights didn't

"Fliex formation to support the shield hero," said an inspired knight who was in charge of a separate group of Knights than the other commanding knight

"Fliex formation," the knights said in unison as they form a circle with their sword in hand.

"To battle," said the Knight in charge

"Master Accelerator look at the knights," said Raphtalia, as she saw and wanted him to see as he was obliterating a monster

"Idiots, Forget 'em lets go," said the commanding Knight as he left with his group

As the battle continued the sky would suddenly change back to the bright blue it once was.

"Master Accelerator, Look the sky," said Raphtalia

'Seems the other heroes took care of the boss. Maybe I got lucky and one of them died in battle' thought Accelerator

After sometime later, as the monsters were no more, the villagers would return to what once was their home.

Now a mess of the battle that took place, Accelerator could only watch as they come back, treated their injuries, mourn who they lost. The knight that came would leave

"Master Accelerator, their no more monster anymore. I've scoured the area" Said Raphtalia

"Alright then," said Accelerator

"But, I have a question. Did we win?" Asked Raphtalia

"The monsters are dead aren't they" answered Accelerator only seeing this as a means to an end.

"Sir hero," said a villager

Accelerator turned around to see many villagers and the one who spoke bowing to him

"Thank you, very much. Accept our gratitude, there was no way we would have survived without your help and courage" said the villager

"The hell you're thanking me for, I didn't do shit," Accelerator said

"No, if you hadn't been here we would have never been able to push back those monsters, all on our own," said another villager

"We will never forget what you have done for us," said another

"If you say so," said Accelerator as he turned, the villagers all bowed as they left to rebuild their village.

"They looked truly grateful," said Raphtalia

"I guess," said Accelerator

"One thing for sure at least, we did save some kids for going through from what I did," said Raphtalia

"I see…." said Accelerator

"Master," said Raphtalia

"Good Job today, Raphtalia," said Accelerator

"I killed many monsters," said Raphtalia as she looked down on the ground

"Yeah," said Accelerator, he walked over to her. As he sees the kid he once bought that day. He patted her head to comfort her. Raphtalia would then start to sob.

**Well, that's the end for today folks, we make it the section dedicated for reasoning and answering questions. Let's start with what I think might be the most controversial question, Why did Accelerator go out of his way and help the village even though he didn't have to? When I think about this question, I think of many answers to this. First let's think about what drives OG Accelerator to fight, his reason behind going to battle, well there are two cases for this first Pre-Last order in which he was driven by power and status to become feared and become the first level 6 esper in academy city, of course, we all know how that turned out when he faced Touma and well lost. After that is what I call his transition period where he hasn't met Last order and his feelings are being sorted which is where My Mc was taken. And then Second Post-Last Order in which he fights for her and to protect her, to be the savior she never had in that cruel world they live. And of course, I take all of this into account. Accelerator lost some of his arrogance and become akin to a black slate looking for a purpose after losing to that level 0. This is where my reasoning comes in, Raphtalia may have become akin to like Last order was to Accelerator and I know that Accelerator isn't a cruel psychopathic monster, people believe him to be, he may act like it but he still feels and cares in circumstances. So I don't think it's too far off to help, even though it may not seem like it. Anyway, I guess that's my reasoning besides this being a crucial part of the plot of the story.**

**Next, the circumstances of Accelerator's power. How hasn't Accelerator been exposed as an esper? Well, let's look at this logically. I do not believe that this world even has the concept of Espers and would see it as something else and explaining it to themselves in a way they would understand. Concerning the other heroes how they might see Accelerator's power, well they may have Esper in their vocabulary. I don't think they would assume it to be the case as they might just try to justify it in their own way and never actually getting it right. The Villagers who saw Accelerator battle may just view it as something a hero can natural be capable of, this won't expose him, however, it can spread rumors however Rumors are still just that Rumors.**

**Well, I guess I'm done with this justification section. But before I go, I'd like to mention something, I know I mentioned it in the beginning however I feel I should elaborate. So as you may know I haven't updated in a month, I, of course, have a reason. I am in school and I have been overloaded with work over these weeks not giving me time to edit and update my story. After all, this is only a hobby of mine. Also sometimes when I do get a bit of time to write, I sometimes write on my other passion projects. Stories I have written and never released because I know It's not as great and usually meant for my own entertainment. So yeah. This story isn't my first ever time attempting to write and well, to be honest, it's my 13th. I have a few other stories I wrote, I write for my enjoyment some discarded and others I use to improve my skills. This story is just my first time sharing my writing. So yeah, that's what's been going on with me. I will, of course, do my best to try and update, but I thought I should tell you why if I'm not.**

**Next order of business, Is the topic I thought I should mention, As you may know, I do try to read the reviews when more come and I saw there was some encouragement and well, there was one that caught my eye. It was from a guest and not a user, who explained to me I was a good writer and the problem was just this story, however, this guest stated I should give up on this story. And I like to answer my thoughts as I can not directly. I will not give up on this story, this is because I like writing this and I think even if it's not true that there is someone who likes it as well, so I will continue to write even if others give up on reading it, I'd just like to think that even if one person enjoyed this for a moment then it's worth it.**

**However, I do like to announce that I will put a poll up soon (When I figure out how to) Which will be about whether I should start and write another story too. This means I will start writing a new story as well as putting out updates for this story, or put my attention on this story solely and wait some time. So I will put it in your hands. Of course, if the chosen result is another story I will make another poll, of some ideas and if I get PMs of ideas I might take it. (If this is chosen it will be a crossover of some kind)**

**Sorry for taking much of your time, and till next. Goodbye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys, I'm back. It's been a week since my last upload but I just finished with the 4th chapter, so I guess it's time to release it. Anyway, It's good to know there are some out there that are enjoying the story and I hope that doesn't change anytime soon.**

**Oh, there is a thing I'd like to address and that was the poll I put up on my profile, it kinda failed my expectations, the reason because I didn't get a lot of voters, meaning I wasn't able to get much of an opinion from everyone. However, even though there weren't many I am going to respect the decision of the voter who had actually voted and so I will not be starting a new story till I get more chapters done for this story and if you want to see the results it should be in my profile.**

**Anyway, that's basically it, for now, hope you enjoy it.**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

**Game settings/Magic**

**[Rage shield/Accelerator]**

**Start**

Accelerator dreaded the following of events, to his knowledge and overall common sense. He knew he was going to have to go back to the castle someday. However, as he remembered his last visit he still felt anger.

After the first wave, Raphtalia and Accelerator would then make the journey to the castle once they finished they were doing in the town of Lute. As it grew dark, it was now night.

Accelerator now in the castle, with Raphtalia. There being held was a large party to celebrate the heroes victory over the wave, which Accelerator had to attend for a certain reason, in reality, he didn't want to be here, however, it seemed that Accelerator needed something so it was the only way, of course, he didn't care but it seemed he was here for a different reason.

As the king made it to the ballroom the party was being held in, coming from above on the floor above connected by a large flight of stairs. As the music played in the background by many talented musicians.

"Thanks to our heroes, the battle was splendidly won and tonight we celebrate, enjoy yourselves to the fullest," said the king as he raised a glass

The people who were on the base floor could see him

In unison, they shouted "Hooray" to the king's declaration as even the other heroes rose a glass, all except Accelerator who was sitting by a window doing his best to avoid confrontation from others.

'This is ridiculous, I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for the reward money for participating during the damn wave' thought Accelerator

The many people who were participating in this party went on and on about how amazing the other heroes were. Giving compliments left and right, Accelerator found it annoying.

Of course, Accelerator had brought Raphtalia, she at the moment went off to look around.

As Accelerator was looking over the party, Raphtalia came up to him after she finished

"Master, the food here. It really looks amazing. Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?" Asked Raphtalia

Accelerator who looked towards her

"If you want to eat, I'm not stopping you," said Accelerator who turned

"I'd really like if you join me," said Raphtalia

"I'll pass," said Accelerator, Raphtalia looked sad as he said that she left for a bit

Accelerator, of course, was looking out the window for a reason, well actually he wasn't paying attention to the window itself and was really viewing his stats, in reality, this was to avoid looking at someone by mistake.

'So I can teleport people or objects with me. Interesting' thought Accelerator who was viewing the help section of the icon in front of him.

"You sure, you don't want some food?" Asked Raphtalia as she came back with a plate in her hands, Accelerator turned as he turned off the icons to have his clear sight back

"How about you try a little for me," said Raphtalia

"I already said I'd pass," said Accelerator however as he finished his sentence, A fork with a piece of cake attached appear in front of his month.

"It's really good I promise," said Raphtalia who held the fork, trying to feed him

Accelerator sighed, as he dealt with Raphtalia. Still persisting in refusing to eat anything.

Undisclosed to him, a certain hero was looking at Accelerator with detest

"Raphtalia, I said I do not want anything from this damn castle, already," Said Accelerator getting slightly irritated by the constant insistence.

"Oh, I'm sorry master," said Raphtalia realizing she is getting Accelerator angry and not wanting him to view her in a negative light she stopped, however before Accelerator could say anything….

"Accelerator," said a very familiar voice. Accelerator turned as he saw the spear hero as he threw what seems to be a pair of gloves down on his feet.

"Time to fight," said Motoyasu

The party stopped as the people all turned to look at The Spear hero confronting the shield hero. Even the other two heroes looked.

"I'd heard you made poor Raphtalia, your slave and make her obey your every command," said Motoyasu

"Heh, and your point? fuck off," said Accelerator

"Watch your tone!" said Motoyasu

"Yeah, Raphtalia is my slave. So what's it to you?" said Accelerator

"Listen up, you can't be saying it's ok to enslave others," said Motoyasu

"Slavery is legal in this world, so no I don't think I am in the wrong, stop acting like you fucking know me and my damn morals," said Accelerator

"But we're heroes in this world. We shouldn't behave like that" said Motoyasu

"You can think whatever the hell you want. I don't fucking care" said Accelerator

"Let's do this," said Motoyasu as he held his spear in a ready stance, to fight Accelerator

"And if I win, your going to set Raphtalia free." continued Motoyasu

"Fucking insistent bastard, alright and what happens if I win?" Asked Accelerator

"That won't happen," said Motoyasu

"But if it does happen if you win, things would stay the same" Motoyasu continued

"Don't be such an idiot besides we have rewards to collect right after this party I rather just get that and be on my way," said Accelerator as he started to walk away

"Master?" said Raphtalia

In the background, others were saying their opinions as Accelerator and Raphatlia were leaving.

"He actually has a slave, in his party?" said the Bow hero

"Man. How much lower is this guy going to go?" said the Sword hero

Accelerator now heading down the stairs to leave however a knight would then be seen blocking his way.

"Hmmm?" said Accelerator as he was stopped

"It has been brought to my attention. That you a hero, has been using a demihuman as your slave to fight for you. You have violated our customs and that is reprehensible" Said the king who showed himself.

"I order you accept, the challenge. As for the rewards towards the heroes, it will occur tomorrow in the morning to make time for this duel" continued the king, the people of the party gasped as they murmured to themselves

Raphtalia as well gasped,

"Hey. they don't need to fight. I am with, master Accelerator. Out of my own free will" said Raphtalia, however, a knight came to her as they put their hand over her mouth

Accelerator who saw this started to finally feel pissed.

"Of course, this fucking happens, It's almost comically now. Should have fucking expected this crap would have been pulled" he said

'Fucking what customs, am I violating, lying piece of crap.' thought Accelerator.

"Ah, you poor creature. You've been placed under a curse?. Forcing you to defend him. Have you not?" said the king As Raphtalia was been taken away by the knight which was holding her.

"Don't worry. Once master Motoyasu wins. You shall be released from the curse" continued the king

"Oi… The fuck you think you're going" said Accelerator as he was going to get her back, however

"Draw your swords," said a knight which they all did so in front of Accelerator surrounding him

"Heed my order. Or I'll take her from you by force" said the king

"There's no way, you're getting out of this you coward," said Motoyasu

"I see then, You son of a bitch. This goddamn king who summoned me here by force to fight for his country is now ordering me to do his will. After Summoning me without consent, bastard. And then it's the spear hero, who thinks he so fucking strong, You want your battle huh? Then You'll get one and of course, I am going to win but not after I put your confident ass ego in its place" said Accelerator

The king and Motoyasu were angered as they were insulted.

Myne appears as she laughed

"And how exactly are you going to win, without her. Shield hero?" Asked Myne. The other party members laughed.

"Who the fuck was talking to you, stop acting like you know a single god damn thing about me because if you really did you wouldn't have that fucking attitude," said Accelerator

Myne made a face of anger however she didn't speak as she felt confident, he would lose and so she walked away.

(-)

Accelerator would then be lead to a room, to wait for the battle. Everyone else would go and make an audience as they went to take their seats.

"The duel between the spear hero and the shield hero. Will now begin. This duel will end only when one of the combatants, is either pinned or admits that he has been defeated." Said the Announcer

Accelerator heard from behind the doors.

The door would open, revealing a long hallway. Which then leads to the next area. A large rectangular empty field made of hard stone. It would be akin to a roman colosseum, if not for it having a different color pattern and constructed by different stones.

"This duel, will take place in the presence of king Melromarc and the pope and it is thus legitimate and official," said the Announcer

The spear hero would appear on the other side of the battle stage, as he was walking towards the middle of the room, where Accelerator waited.

"Sir Motoyasu. Best of luck" said Myne who for some reason was at the spear hero's end of the battle stage

As the spear hero made it right in front of Accelerator who was a few meters away he spoke

"Remember the folktale of the irresistible spear and the immoveable shield, Accelerator be a man and admit defeat," said Motoyasu as he spun his shield to intimidate Accelerator

"I can't wait to kick your ass," said Accelerator which was his response

"Ready, begin!" said The Announcer

The spear hero would then charge towards Accelerator with full speed, as he aimed his spear right towards him, in a ready approach he leaped with his spear, Accelerator who hadn't moved yet blocked the upcoming strikes of the spear. As he did this Motoyasu would then strike him more and more, however Accelerator blocks these attacks as well.

"Not too bad, I guess the shield hero had a few moves," said Motoyasu as he kept his spear on the shield as he tried to strike Accelerator who was blocking him,

"You got that right. You embarrassment of a fucking hero. Now let's see if you can handle someone who's actually strong." said Accelerator as he kept The block against Motoyasu until he finished his sentence as he then pushed with superior strength pushing the spear hero back.

Motoyasu who was now a few meters away from Accelerator would then point his spear at him as it suddenly glowed a bright blue

"Chaos Spear!" the spear hero said as he charged as his spear glowed a blue light.

This increased attack speed and range, using this to come and charge towards Accelerator, striking at him while also shooting spear projections of yellow energy at him.

However, the speed was no match for Accelerator who moved faster as he used his shield to block every occasional attack and dodged the other attacks.

"What the hell how are you not hurt," said Motoyasu who looked at Accelerator unharmed, some of the audience started to talk amongst each other.

Accelerator smiled at that remark, as he then charged at Motoyasu, as the spear hero did the same however as Motoyasu also charged he left his body wide open letting Accelerator hit his stomach with his shield, as the spear hero was effectively brought off the ground.

Myne who was at the end of the field laughed to herself

"Trying to strike with the shield that'll never …" however stopped as she saw, the spear hero falling on his knees on the floor coughing.

Accelerator had increased the kinetic energy that was released when striking that one below at the spear hero which was how he had also increased his strength.

The spear hero gain his composure as he then stood up,  
"Damn, how is it your so damn strong," said Motoyasu who said this under his breath,

He would then run toward Accelerator, with his spear ready, Accelerator had just changed his shield blocked the strike.

"Why not try something new," said Accelerator

**Two-headed Black Dog Shield**

**Exclusive Skill: Dog Bite**

It was a shield made of dark metal, with two dog heads in the middle with beating red eyes. He gained this shield from the first real monster Raphtalia killed.

The dog heads would then come to life as their necks elongated as it reached to bite the arm of the spear hero. Accelerator using the skill Dog Bite which this shield had.

"Get off me," said Motoyasu as it moved to bite his spears, Handel, to distract him making him move back a few meters away from Accelerator

As they disappeared a few seconds later, Motoyasu didn't know why he looked at Accelerator who changed his shield and was preparing his next attack

Accelerator changed to the rope Shield, as he then ran towards Motoyasu, as the spear hero saw this he then also started to do the same.

It was then Accelerator increased his speed, however not by a lot but enough for him to gain an advantage.

It was then Accelerator struck Motoyasu with an effective uppercut, with enough strength that he was actually sent up by the force and with enough speed he went a few meters in the air. Of course only possible because Accelerator was manipulating kinetic energy thanks to his vector manipulation.

"Airstrike shield!" Accelerator stated. A large green shield constructed from green unknown energy appeared right in the air above the spear hero, vertically in an angle.

It was then Motoyasu who was still going upwards from the uppercut Accelerator gave him, hit the energy constructed shield with his head, with enough force, there was an audible Thud when these two collided

As gravity took its course, Motoyasu was free-falling, However, Accelerator wasn't going to waste this opportunity. As the spear hero took much abuse for the fight, he had no time to react because of the rate this was occurring to him.

Right before He hit the ground, Accelerator kicked the falling spear hero sending him a few meters away, with a show of no mercy or break. It could be seen how much one-sided this really was by the audience.

Accelerator then slowly walked towards the spear hero who was on the ground face first.

"Shield prison" Accelerator stated as a sphere which was made out of green shield wrapped in chains encased the spear hero,

"I'll give you a few seconds to catch your breath," said Accelerator acting like his arrogant self as he got to his sphere of shields.

The sphere shook as Motoyasu tried to escape. Accelerator would use that moment to think of other ways to play around with the so-called spear hero knowing Motoyasu is only exhausting his energy trying to get out of the prison.

"That can't be," said an audience member

"At this rate, the shield hero might actually win," said another

"Accelerator seems to have the upper hand, really it's strange you wouldn't think he so strong when looking at him," said the bow hero

"Yeah, it's almost illogical when looking at him," said the sword hero who agreed as he nodded, they were next to each other in the audience as they watched

"Or unnatural…." said Itsuki the bow hero.

Accelerator turned to see the king in the upper audience watching in his private area.

The king turned as he looked at his men in a way signaling them.

"Does that lowly shield hero think he can win against the spear hero?" said an audience member

"Have you have no respect for the sanctity for a duel?" said another

Even more audience members were becoming angered that he was winning.

"Tch"

Accelerator clicked his tongue as he turned his head and looked at his Shield prison which encased Motoyasu

"Time for you to admit defeat or is it you want more embarrassment," said Accelerator

The sphere would slowly fade away leaving Motoyasu on the ground on his knees holding his spear upwards to the sky and not him, Meaning he was tired as he was catching his breath.

"And why would I ever surrender now' said Motoyasu

"Because you're going to lose, but then again I guess it gives me an excuse to beat the crap out of you," said Accelerator who took aim with his shield about to strike him aiming at his face.

"AhAhAhAhAhAh…..NOOOOOOOO" said Motoyasu as he put his hand up trying to defend himself and his face who in his own opinion was one of his best qualities.

However, before Accelerator was about to hit him. His perception caught something, one could say this perception was based on his AIM Diffusion Field which based on the Accelerator's esper ability allowed him to determine what moved around him based on the vectors that are near him. Based on his calculations it was some kind of unnatural wind that if he were correct was a premeditated attack, and to his knowledge, there were unknown properties that were added. Accelerator usually would have not noticed this if he wasn't always aware of his surroundings after coming into this new world. However, both these properties and the strength of the winds itself are what made him aware of its unnatural origin and to not risk the exposure of his esper side by attempting to reflect this. Instead, he opted to counter it. This option, of course, was to control the vectors around him fast enough to get control of the air surrounding him creating his own wind attack at the same speed and temperature sending it to the wind which was aimed for him. The result of the convergence of wind, caused the attack towards Accelerator to not reach its target but instead miss by going horizontally instead of vertically like the attack was aimed towards because when two air masses of the same temperature collide, neither is willing to go back down, the only way to go is up. this all taking place in no more than a few seconds.

Accelerator looked quickly from where the wind originated as he knew the direction and saw Myne with her hand raised pointing at him glowing a light pink, Her shocked expression was what he saw as her attack 'missed'. He looked at her with anger, of course, no one knew why her attack missed since Accelerator didn't make it obvious that it was him who did this.

'So this is the so-called magic, I heard about. And it seems she got some, fucking trash thinking it's so strong with its magic. This world's a joke I know espers that can fucking actually do better than this crap.' thought Accelerator who also started to hypothesize magic's function towards the law's he knew of. However, nothing can be confirmed until experimentation.

He looked back to see the king who also had a shocked expression, Accelerator came upon a realization.

They were going to cheat and make him lose, Anger was what resulted in him. It should have been obvious this was a setup, however they made one fatal error and that was ever messing with Accelerator.

Accelerator then turned to the spear hero was on the ground, not a few seconds had passed, Motoyasu was still tired and sore, still covering his head

"Son of a bitch," said Accelerator who then kicked the spear hero in the gut sending flying

"Pieces of trash" Continued Accelerator who walked slowly as he made it to Motoyasu who was on the ground holding his stomach as he felt pain

"Damn it," the spear hero said as he held his stomach

Accelerator would then grab the spear hero by his armor as he threw him across the other side of the battlefield.

As Motoyasu who was left no chance to defend he was as helpless as an infant.

Accelerator proceeded to walk towards the spear hero once again, As murmurs from the crowd went again stating how Accelerator was winning and how they didn't like it, but does he care, Of course not. The depths of hell would freeze over before he would care, what they thought of him as their opinions actually mattered.

Motoyasu was on the ground laying there his body ached as he felt pain all over. He realized two things in this fight, One Accelerator's abnormal strength is no joke. And two he was too overconfident which is what he thought was the reason he was losing.

"Hey Spear hero, Say it's your lost or I'm going to have to end it the other way," said Accelerator who stood over him

"Never" is all Motoyasu could say,

Accelerator sighed

"KING!" yelled Accelerator Gaining the attention, of the king

"I have pinned the fucking spear hero, I won didn't I?" said Accelerator who stood over Motoyasu as he put his foot on top of his stomach as to state his victory.

"The spear hero hasn't admitted defeat yet, I believe the battle has not ended," said the king trying to not give Accelerator his win.

"You order this duel, King. and I am sure you don't want it to continue," said Accelerator

The king didn't know what to say as he was in a bind

"So, do I have to continue to beat the spear hero till his blue and bloody until he is unconscious, We both know he would never admit defeat. His pride won't let him" said Accelerator

"The spear hero has not admitted….." The king was cut off

"Face the truth, this duel is not a duel. It's a one-sided beatdown. Should I go as far as almost killing him for you to state that this is over? Think hard on your answer, do you really want this duel not to end. " said Accelerator.

A moment passed as all the attention went to the king. He was cornered if he did stop this duel, what would people think of him if he let the spear hero endure this? What would happen to the spear hero's reputation? Most importantly his own, the king needed to make a rapid decision before something worse happened.

"Of course, you need more, don't you. You're not going to stop this duel till either I lose, or until I force this duel to end," said Accelerator

"Then It's my pleasure to force you to choose something, I will count to 5 and if this fucking duel does not end. I will break his bones for every set of 5 I count" Accelerator announced to the king to the audience to Motoyasu.

Motoyasu who started to recover only a little, gained a realization quick when he heard those words. As he was stuck on the ground immobile by the pressure that was Accelerator who had his foot on his torso.

"5," said an audible Accelerator

"Is he really doing this?" said an audience member

"4,"

"Why isn't the spear hero moving," said another member of the audience

"3,"

Motoyasu who could tell by the tone of Accelerator's voice was not joking he was going to do exactly what he said he would do. However, is pride was in the way for now at least.

"2,"

The king who couldn't admit to himself the spear hero lost and right now all the power was in the shield hero's hand.

He couldn't admit that if he never had forced this duel, this wouldn't have happened

"1," Accelerator said, as he rapidly moved his foot from Motoyasu's torso to aim towards his arm, to crush his bone, however right before he got the chance.

"WAIT!...I Surrender" said the spear hero, who finally let go of his pride knowing the upcoming suffering he knew he would face if he didn't.

Accelerator stopped midway.

"Oh, what's that I hear. Couldn't quite catch that, mind repeating it again" Smiled a cruel arrogant Accelerator, who got what he wanted breaking the spear hero mentally.

"I...I surrender" said a somewhat regretful Motoyasu

"You hear that king…. Your fucking spear hero surrendered," said Accelerator

The king, who realized he didn't get what he wanted, he closed his eyes as he rubbed his eyes, knowing he made a mistake.

The king finishing this action, with his eyes still closed he signaled the announcer as he didn't want to say it himself.

"With accordance with the duel, The Spear hero has admitted defeat, the victory goes to the shield hero" The Announcer stated,

The audience couldn't believe.

"What terrible joke is this, The shield hero won?" said one

"How is that possible?" said another,

It was then Accelerator saw a healer rush to the stage where the battle took place,

The healer would then have to start the healing process, there in the middle of the battlefield. As to not move a heavily injured Spear hero.

As Accelerator saw this, he also started to see a Myne who also started to walk towards Motoyasu.

Accelerator saw this, and started to walk as well, As he passed Myne as they were heading in opposite directions he spoke,

"Don't you fucking do that ever again, or you'll regret it. You joke of a princess," said Accelerator referencing her use of magic in the duel, only loud enough for her to hear, and no one else as he continued to walk away from her as he laughed, she became angered by his comment.

Accelerator, of course, deduced who Myne really was, It was during the time when he was accused by her and those false accusations where he grew and started gaining suspicion. It was obvious to him the king made it a major deal for this supposed Adventurer girl who was in a hero's party. Meaning she had to have some connection to king, it was when Accelerator who also was on the lookout for more and more information about this world about anything relating to help him with his goal, stumbled on this fact, and when he first heard about this it all made sense.

Accelerator, who was walking to end to the battle stage, seeing the king who just got down to the stage of the battle, to see the spear hero's condition.

Accelerator looked at him with detest, knowing what he wanted, however, grew a smile knowing he will never get it.

"It must be tough, king. Seeing me beat the spear hero, oh how sad," said Accelerator

The king didn't say anything, as he went straight to his daughter and the spear hero.

"Can't even look at me?" Accelerator said as he laughed.

"And in accordance to the sanctity of a duel, The Shield hero's victory has been acknowledged, by the statement of spear hero's surrendering and therefore, his slave shall be returned to him." said one of the king's men, who were in the private section for the king, right next to a tied up Raphtalia.

"Can't believe I had to waste my time with this pointless duel," said Accelerator.

As Raphtalia was released from the confines which trapped her there, she rushed to Accelerator's side.

"Master, you did it. You beat the spear hero" said Raphtalia as she hugged Accelerator,

Accelerator who didn't reciprocate only stood there.  
"Of course I won, why wouldn't I be able to?" He said.

"No, I don't mean you weren't going to win," said Raphtalia who stopped hugging trying to explain herself.

It was then Motoyasu, was finally healed and could move freely.

"Hold on, that was not fair," said Motoyasu as he approached them.

Accelerator scoffed,

"What's this, spear hero?" said Accelerator

"I can't accept this win, don't you think heroes shouldn't own slaves, it's not right," said Motoyasu

"Again with this bullshit. Get the hell off your high horse, and let reality set the fuck in. You lost the duel, you lost the chance to fucking say anything to me" said Accelerator

"I know I lost, but still I…." Motoyasu was cut off,

"Shut the hell up, wasn't it you who said that if I won things would stay the same. you lost, and that's the end of it. I fucking bet that if you won, you wouldn't say shit about anything. It's not that I own a slave, it's your fucking ego that couldn't handle losing to me" said Accelerator

Motoyasu was silent.

"Yeah that's what I thought," said Accelerator as he started to walk away, from the battlefield with Rapatlia

"And king, don't ever fucking order me again!" said Accelerator audible enough for him to be heard as he was walking out to leave, of course, to look for a place to stay for the night since the rewards weren't coming until the morning.

As Accelerator and Raphtalia were the first to leave, it was then the Pope saw enough and began to leave next with his men, soon to be followed by the audience, and then the other heroes.

"Still can't believe, Accelerator actually beat Motoyasu," said The Sword Hero,

"Yeah it was strange, I can't help but wonder how," said The Bow Hero

As they started to leave, the king saw this all occur and knew it was his time to go, his daughter following him

Motoyasu would stay for a bit longer, thinking about his battle with Accelerator. Still wondering, where did he go wrong.

**Now we make it to the section in which I include for the reader, the reasoning for my choices and answering questions. First, let's start with an easy one, Why did Accelerator go back to the castle for this party? Well, it's simple, He knows that only known way to get back home, is to make sure the waves are defeated, so it only logical that if he did this there should be paid for his efforts, and to his understanding this was supposed to be the place he was going to get paid.**

**Next, Alright we now make it to the most controversial question, How was Accelerator able to perceive Myne's attack and counter it? Now I know that it's not too far off that Accelerator was able to see this attack coming because of his experience in fights with other Espers and unlike Naofumi who fought with no real experience, However, the controversial part comes from me talking about his AIM Diffusion Field, Let me explain, if you go and define what they are it is said it is where an esper involuntarily emits an invisible energy field from their body, continuing it is a weak energy that is unconsciously emitted by espers. Similar to how living beings radiate body heat, this energy emanates from the esper's body into their surroundings, forming what is known as an AIM diffusion field. These fields produce tiny effects on the regions they cover. And the effect is unique for every esper. Now Some can argue that I got Accelerator's AIM wrong, however, I think that there is more to it. I think his AIM diffusion field, also allows for him to know when something is coming and depending on how fast it is, either his subconscious get to it and is reflected or he consciously does something to counter. At least that what I think and I do apologize if I get anything wrong but there really isn't much on him about his AIM field. Anyway let's get to the counter and how it worked, I pretty much explained it right after in the story, However, I could just repeat myself now When two air masses of the same temperature collide and neither is willing to go back down, the only way they would go is up. And As the two winds converge and rise together in an updraft that often leads to cloud formation. However, since we are talking about natural wind and wind which was produced by magic, the cloud formation would probably not occur since magic has unknown properties to them. At least that's my explanation of what happened and how it was countered.**

**And lastly, what was with the end? So this chapter left off with Motoyasu, as you can tell he never expected to lose so that is why he is acting the way he is, and the king and Myne are not retaliating because their first attempt to rig the duel failed when Myne's magic 'missed' and so they didn't have a plan right after and so they couldn't do anything besides the spear hero publicly admitted defeat which is something you can't really come back form. Also in the original, after Naofumi lost, and Raphtalia and Naofumi had their moment together, they were pretty much left alone and no one said anything or did anything about it. **

**Anyway, That's it from me and if you have more questions, that why there is a review section on this site, just ask. Till next time**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I'm back from the dead. To bring you the next chapter of my story. **

**Ok…. Ok…. I know what you're probably all thinking. Where the hell have I been? Well, I'm going to answer that question right now. I had a minor case of writer's block and then when that was over, time was an issue. I just didn't have the time to write what I came up with. However that's all over now, I finally did it and finished the chapter. But before we get to the chapter, **

**I'd like to address something, first is that I am not going to quit writing unless for some reason I have become incapable physically so don't assume I quit if I don't post in a while that's just me thinking or something, I don't know. Second, I'd like to address a problem that came up when I was attempting to write this chapter. Which was that I was unmotivated, Yes I said it at the time I found myself unmotivated to continue writing, not that I was bored of my story, no of course not, it was just when you focus on one Story all the time, it gets repetitive. Of course, I solve this problem by writing some other crossover story which I won't post since it's not really a story I put much thought in and would probably get flamed for. Anyway, I took too much time away from the chapter, Hope you guys enjoy.**

**And Oh yeah I keep forgetting to put this but if it wasn't obvious. I do not own, The Rising of the Shield hero nor A Certain Magical Index.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Game settings/Magic

[Rage shield/Accelerator]

Start

As the morning began, the sun started to rise, Accelerator made it to the castle's throne room, as he got there the other heroes were already there.

The king would ask for all the heroes to line up and accept their rewards.

And so the three heroes did, Accelerator did so as well. The king sat on his throne while the other nobles were by his side, the king's knights were on standby. As the four would present themselves.

The king would start,

"First I would like to start with the spear hero, as a reward for his efforts during the raid and for fulfilling one of my requests, sir Motoyasu would receive 4000 silvers," said the king as the Spear Hero accepted, as he was given the money by one of the king's men.

"And young masters Itsuki and Ren, are to receive 3800 silvers, finally I set aside 500 silver for the shield Hero," said the king

Accelerator expected, this to be pulled, however, he honestly didn't care at this point, he would just take it and be off, it was better than nothing, after all, he doubted he could do anything to get more unless it was threatening the king himself, however, he held himself back for the sake of not causing himself any more unnecessary trouble.

It was then the Bow Hero, and Sword Hero were handed their reward by the nobles in the room. Accelerator was also handed his rewards, while the king stared at him with detest, Accelerator would grab it forcefully almost snatching the bag from the noble who gave it to him.

"There you have it, Now be gone with it," said the King, everyone in the room knew who he was directing his harsh words towards.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll be glad to not spend any more time in this godforsaken castle any longer than I have to," said Accelerator

As he turned and would then leave the Castle with Raphtalia following behind him, he being the first hero to leave the room as he didn't want to spend any more time than he had to there.

(-)

As they made it to the streets of the city, Raphtalia and Accelerator walked side by side

"Master, if you don't mind me asking but, where are we going?" asked Raphtalia innocently.

"I have some business, I want to conduct within the Medicinal shop so we're going there first," said Accelerator

"Oh, okay," said Raphtalia

They would continue to walk until Accelerator suddenly just immediately stopped for no apparent reason, his sense of realization rapidly occurred his sense of perception increased as he felt a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time.

'_I'm being watched_' thought Accelerator his pupils moved in constant motion attempting to look for something as this sudden realization occurred, he knew this was a fact that was transpiring at the very moment.

'For how long? The beginning? No... this must be recent…. I would have known right from the start,' thought Accelerator as his mind went into rapid transition his thought process increased, it was then he realized the opportunities of spying on him were limited, as he and Raphtalia move around most times being certainly impossible for someone to spy on him without him noticing for long periods of time. However there was certainly a chance on spies to peak on him without his notice, after all the transition to a new world was rough, things go unnoticed at times because of unfamiliarity.

Raphtalia would take a few more steps until she stopped because she noticed Accelerator was not walking.

"Master?" she said

'But who? Amateurs? No, I would have found them by now,' Accelerator thought as he then felt their presence leave,

'They know?... They would have to have some skills to know I caught on to them but who?... not the lowly thugs I had to deal with in the past that were aiming for the title of the strongest. Who were they? do they know of my abilities? No of course not I made sure when I spoke of it, I was in complete isolation with no one but Raphtalia, I always checked if anyone were following us or were near us and hadn't come across anything remotely similar,' thought Accelerator.

"Master?" said Raphtalia as she repeated herself trying to gain his attention

`why were they following me? Should I continue as planned? No that's what they want, I need more information,' thought Accelerator as he then walked forward,

"Change of plans, were heading out of the city to train," said Accelerator as he started to walk, Raphtalia surprised with this sudden change of action, rushed to catch up.

"Master? What's wrong? it feels like something happened" said Raphtalia referring to the strange instance that just occurred, which she never saw Accelerator do before.

"It's nothing, Said Accelerator he didn't want to say anything, however as he walked he was already forming a plan to combat this problem of his as he didn't like this feeling of being uninformed.

Accelerator and Raphtalia would than spend the next few hours in the field outside of the city in which was spent on gaining levels for Raphtalia. Accelerator would also gain levels, in the time he spent in this world he only found a few things amusing, he has spent much time learning about this world, and as he integrated into this world's society and lifestyle, he also found it amusing how things acted as a game here. The level system, the growth of the heroes, he found it funny how this was real life, how this kingdom entrusted those jokes that call themselves heroes, and how they somehow brought the strongest Esper and made an enemy out of him.

However not all things seem bad, after getting over the summoning and knowing that he has to be patient to get back to his world, he did find other interesting things, for example, he found it odd, how the stats system worked, where did this come from and how does it quantify the information an individual has, Accelerator was deeply interested in how it does all that, and how the process worked, how leveling up increases stats and somehow makes the individual stronger. He knows it works, he tested it himself when he leveled up, even he felt something change, When his attack power increased he felt, his base strength was much stronger, however, it was not drastic only small changes however a change nevertheless, he knew it was much better than before since he calculates enough information when increasing his strength by kinetic energy so he would know if there was a chance, to begin with because the calculations would be different, He also wondered how magic functioned what principle made this possible what unknown laws were in place, that made this happen, and of course he doesn't like magic, he can't explain it. Which simply exemplifies his distaste for it.

As both their training came to an end, which was mostly defeating many creatures to gain levels, easy for both Accelerator and Raphtalia to achieve, they camped out in the fields and for rations, they already stocked up before leaving and ate.

Accelerator's need for information was strong, he needed to solve this problem, he needed to find some answers, so he made a plan. After dinner, Raphtalia and Accelerator would then just take a break for training. Just because he found stats amusing didn't mean he really cares to level up, in the end, his own power will be his main focus.

Accelerator and Raphtalia interaction would always be the same, her trying to get closer to him, him distancing himself somehow.

As they sat down, on the ground with a campfire already made, as night would approach soon, they took a break, of course, Accelerator needed no break, he could go for as long as he wanted but he honestly didn't care, however, Raphtalia was different she gets tired and does not have the same capabilities, So Accelerator allowed for them to stop however he used this time to look into the information the shield provides as Raphtalia was resting.

Accelerator leaned against a log of wood nearby as he started to check the shield's skill tree.

"Master?" said Raphtalia

"What is it?" said Accelerator still looking at the information available to him.

"I always wanted to ask you this but why did you choose me as your slave?" asked Raphtalia.

Accelerator was caught off guard, she never asked a question like this before, when she did ask him questions it normally was closer to personal question towards him which he didn't answer,

"I know that your strong, I just wanted to know why someone like you needed a slave," Raphtalia said, this question always popped up in her mind because it is true Accelerator is a powerhouse, Raphtalia has seen this time and time again in the fight against the first wave and when he fought the spear hero he has shown himself as someone who is truly capable.

Accelerator started to wonder why as well, in the beginning, he didn't even want a slave, He was only brought there because the slave trader caught his interest when they first met he thought that the slave trader actually had something he wanted, alas it was only slaves and when he first saw it he just wanted to leave, that was until he saw a certain demihuman girl,

"Pity, probably…." said Accelerator honestly, he chuckled a little

"You know it's funny…. There I was surrounded by cages on cages, of who knows what in them… and by chance I see a pitiful little girl, who's eyes said they wanted nothing more than death's sweet relief, but also feared the thought it, contradicting herself in the process. And then before I even knew it I bought her." Continued Accelerator

"Do you regret it?" asked Raphtalia

Accelerator looked towards her, "Well, I can't do anything about it now, Can I? Really it like your scared I'll get tired of you and take you back or Something." he said,

Raphtalia didn't say anything

From this response, Accelerator realized something

"Wait a minute, You really are scared, aren't you?... Now I have a question: what do you think of me?... Raphtalia" he asked, his questioning spawned from his curiosity this situation provided.

"No…. Of course not. I know you're not the type of person to do that. After all, you took care of me when I was sick, and you fought for me when I was being taken away, You're the hero I was always waiting for." Raphtalia responded

"..." Accelerator didn't say anything, however, what spawned was the feeling anger when she spoke of him like this.

Accelerator than scoffed,

"Stop, speaking like I am some great thing. I am nothing like your interpretations. If you really knew me. I don't think you'll ever look at me the same way" He spoke.

"Huh? What do you mean?" she said.

"My true self, is something that even you can't accept," said Accelerator as his red pupils piercing her, as he stared right at Raphtalia.

Accelerator got up from where he sat as he chuckled to himself as he remembered his past.

"Master, what do you mean true self?" Asked Raphtalia

Accelerator chuckled to himself as he started to remember

"Don't worry about that…." said Accelerator as he fully stood up,

"What are you doing?" Asked Raphtalia,

"I got some business to take care of with an acquaintance however you don't need to know much, after all, I'm going by myself," Said Accelerator

"Eh?" she said as she was now getting up.

"I'm sure you heard me," said Accelerator

"But, Master I should go with you," she said

"No you don't, In fact, I order you not to follow me," he stated

It was then Raphtalia's Slave crest started to activate which sparked purple like energy to be released, which caused immense pain. However, it would soon dissipate as Raphtalia stopped having the intention to go with him.

It was then Accelerator started to walk away,

"Decision…. Decision" Accelerator repeated to himself as he made a mental note of where he was, looking around him. He knew it was certainly impossible to spy on him in this open field, with him knowing this as he was in a state of being completely aware of his situation.

'Going to the city, through the entrance, right now may spark unwanted attention, the only way in without anyone knowing is to go where no one is actively looking' Accelerator thought to himself as he looked at the cloudy sky, as he then smiled

As he took off the overcoat which he always had on, throwing it to the side. As he stopped moving, in a few moments Accelerator who started to control the air vectors around him suddenly gained 4 high-powered tornadoes appearing behind him connecting to his back, like an extension of himself it was then Accelerator started to control them in a similar way bird's control their wings he started to rise from the ground until he fully started to fly into the growing dark sky.

Raphtalia could only watch with surprise as she never knew Accelerator was capable of such a thing. She knew she could not follow him as any intention to do so would activate the slave crest. She would begin to wonder more about her master, the truth of who he really was as she could not comprehend, what kind of life he had before.

(-)

Accelerator who was in the sky, moving through it while avoiding being seen, as being caught would be suspicious as hell. With amazing speed he would make it to the city, in little to no time, he would move secretly to descend down, making sure that no one could spot him entering.

Accelerator would then get to his destination, as he made it onto the ground, he would then walk a short distance to enter the large tents. Reaching the destination he had in mind while coming into the city as he entered the tent he could only be reminded of the first time he had come here.

It was then, he saw the one person he was looking for at the moment.

"I knew you'll be back, I'm never wrong about these things Shield Hero," Said the slave trader as he appeared from within his workroom where he made his sales.

Accelerator didn't like this title which was forced upon him.

"I prefer my name, " He said

"You do? from what I hear, it's Accelerator? right?" said the Slave trader

"Yeah but don't get your hopes up I'm not here for that kind of trade," said Accelerator

"Are you sure, for what I kind tell it seems you don't have your slave with you. Did Something Happen? Perhaps you need a replacement?" said the slave trader

"If you must know, she's fine and as I said I'm not here for a slave," said Accelerator

"Oh, your not…. If that's the case what brings you here then?" asked the Slave trader

"As you know, times like these. I can't afford to be uninformed. And in your line of business, I'm sure you have what I'm looking for" said Accelerator

"Well, as you know, I am a businessman. So let's say I do have what you're looking for" Said the slave trader

"Funny, you say that," Accelerator said as he then threw a small bag towards the slave trader, who immediately caught it

The slave trader smiled, as he knew exactly what was in that bag,

"I knew you were exactly the person I saw you as, and it's true I do have many channels I get my information. For example, I know about your battle against the spear hero, you really gave a scare to them nobles" said the slave trader as he chuckled.

"I didn't come here to discuss that," said Accelerator

"Then what do you want to hear about?" asked the slave trader

Accelerator thought a moment,

"Tell me, that bastard of a king how much power does he really have here?" asked Accelerator, as he remembered being followed he wanted to check perhaps it was the king's doing.

"Well let's just say if all the nobles were to rebel against the kingdom, the ones who will end up losing would be the nobles themselves." Said the slave trader

"That bastard has that much influence?" Accelerator said

"Actually, in this country, rather than the king, it's the queen who holds the most power in the kingdom," Said the slave trader,

Accelerator took a minute to take in the piece of information, as he did a smile crept through as he realized exactly what this means.

"Yes, this kingdom is run by a Matrilineal kinship, meaning only the females would remain as the top power and the ones to inherit this power," said the slave trader,

"That bastard, married into royalty and yet uses its power boldly, that fucking joke," Said Accelerator

"Does that mean, the king and queen's daughter is next in line?" asked Accelerator

"Yes, however not as you think. Rather than the first princess, who would normally be first in line for the throne, it is the second princess." Said the slave trader,

"Really? I already knew of an existing second princess, However, that's news to me, make sense no one in their right mind would give power to that Bitch" said Accelerator,

"I do have one more thing, I've been so eager to find out. Does the royal family have underlings that serve as their information gofers?" Asked Accelerator

Slave trader chuckled to himself,  
"It seems, you have noticed the ones that have been hiding in the shadows," He said,

"Yes, I am sure both the king and Queen would have those kinds of people you are referring to, The princesses, I couldn't say. However, the question that you are looking for is who is spying at you from afar." said The slave trader.

"Tch" as Accelerator realized what this meant

"I guess, that's it for now. But before I go…. your contacts give them to me." Accelerator demanded

The slave trader heard this and went into a burst of laughter as he then went back inside the other room, Accelerator followed

"You really are, something. Sir _Hero…._ oh right I mean Accelerator." The slave trader spoke as he went and grabbed a piece of paper and started to write down, information of some kind.

Accelerator once again got annoyed, however, he smiled as he thought about that time he was first brought to this place how humorous he found it.

"The first time you came to me as you revealed what you were. I was going to destroy this place. But then I realized, Why the hell would I care, this isn't my world if slaves are being sold. The fuck I care for, society already accepted this, me destroying it wouldn't do shit to change anything about it if anything it would cause me more trouble then it's worth." said Accelerator

"Your eyes show that you're completely serious. Lucky for me, this is not your world than" said the slave trader as he handed him a piece of paper,

"Now that's the information of the contacts, oh and do remember you didn't get it from me." said the slave trader as he smiled,

"I know," said Accelerator as he looked at the contents of the paper,

"Now, I know what you said before but, interested in another slave?" asked the slave trader

Accelerator scoffed as he then started to leave,

"You'll be back Like I've been saying, I just know these kinds of things," said the slave trader,

Accelerator would then soon leave, with this new information he went into the city, using his abilities he found a way to be stealthy enough, so he didn't have anyone unwanted looking his way, He would then make sure the information was accurate when he met with these so-called contacts, he spent the next few hours either getting information he already knew however he got a few pieces here and there which showed something incredibly interesting.

After being done, he finally went back to Raphtalia who was still where he left her as he was approaching the spot he saw her there asleep, near the campfire.

Accelerator sighed as he then laid down on the ground, not bothering Raphtalia, as he would then start thinking about all he has learned when he looked into the contacts, there weren't much more he learned from them, however, it did provide him the one thing he wanted to know, and a few things that he started to question,

'The slave trader probably didn't give me all of them, that damn old man,' thought Accelerator as he smiled, almost finding it humorous.

"Stay vigilant of the Church? No, if anything they should stay vigilant of me." Accelerator said repeating a piece of information he heard when going through the contacts the slave trader gave him,

As the night continued, Accelerator rested as he planned a busy day for him and Raphtalia

(-)

As the morning came, Accelerator would be the first to wake up as he then would wait for Raphtalia to do the same. He would look into his stats and information provided from the shield after many minutes he would note a few things.

"It seems it now tells me when the next wave will be" Said Accelerator as he saw it won't be until 44 days till now as he checked his built-in UI which the shield provided.

Accelerator, had plans for this day as he wanted to see a few things,

As Raphtalia would wake up, Accelerator was in the middle of preparing. As he saw her get up, he proceeded to speak.

"You're finally awake, Hurry. We're leaving soon."

"Eh?" Raphtalia let out.

"If your still worried about following me, Don't I already voided the command, the slave crest shouldn't act up," said Accelerator

"Oh," she said as she got up, however, it not what she was thinking about however she did not find the courage to ask where her master went that night

"But master, where are we going?" asked Raphtalia

"Do you remember the village, where the first Wave was attacking. Were going there ... from what I am guessing since the battle ended recently it means those creature's remains are still there. Meaning the shield's power will increase if I let it consume them" Accelerator answered as he was now packing and getting ready.

"Oh…," she said as she would then start to prepare as well she did not say anything about yesterday as she didn't know how to approach the subject and so could only act like nothing was really bothering her. They would then head off to the village.

(-)

Accelerator and Raphtalia would make it to Lute Village as they were arriving the day was still bright and the villagers seemed to be hard at work on rebuilding their village.

After all, the damage on the village was extreme because of the monster that came from the wave,

As Accelerator walked through the village with Raphtalia by his side, the villagers couldn't help but notice their savior came back however remembering how the Shield Hero act they didn't know how to approach him, to thank him enough for saving them. So they could only just be thankful from afar and be ever so kind when the shield hero would approach them.

Accelerator being there for a particular reason and that was to find the bodies of the creatures he had killed when the wave appeared for sure he remembers imploding them with a single strike, however, he did remember he killed some cleanly enough for shield to consume.

After enough looking around and asking, he was told that the creature's corpses were dragged to a spot a little bit outside of the village, Accelerator had seen the logic behind it, after all, it has been 2 days since the wave, the village needs repairing, of course, the first step to do so is not to ignore the dead creatures which remain on the ground that would be utterly idiotic, so indeed they would spend time to move the bodies away.

"Perfect," He said as he walked up to a pile of dead monster remains ranging to all of the monsters he had killed.

"This makes things simpler for me," Said Accelerator as he would then start the process of feeding the shield

"Master do you need help?" asked Raphtalia as she was wondering if she could be useful at the moment,

"No, I don't I'll need it," Answered Accelerator as he continued the process

It wouldn't be too long as something new to appear, as he continued allowing his shield to consume a multitude of different creatures he started to gain new Shields

**UNLOCKED**

**Inter-Dimensional: Locust Shield**

**(**_**Defense +6**_**)**

**Inter-Dimensional: Bee Shield **

_**(Agility +6**_**)**

**Inter-Dimensional: Zombie Shield **

**(**_**Inventory Rot Resistance**_**)**

**Bee Needle Shield**

**(Special Equip Effect: Needle Shield -Small, Bee Poison - Paralysis)**

**(**_**Attack +1**_**)**

Accelerator would spend a bit of time, looking over the new Shields he acquired after feeding all the remains that were left, Raphtalia could only watch her master as he was in deep thought.

"Are you done, Master?" Raphtalia asked as she noticed Accelerator was starting to walk away from the area,

"I am," said Accelerator not bothering to stop, Raphtalia immediately started to follow

"Where are we going now?" She asked

"I want to know if those heroes are as idiotic as I think." Accelerator said

Raphtalia still didn't understand what he meant however followed him nevertheless,

After walking for a bit, Accelerator spoke

"If I remember correctly it was this way," He said, as they were now getting further and further away from the Village. Referring to the time he saw the direction where the other heroes fought during the wave.

As Raptalia continued to follow him, only a few feet behind him. Accelerator unexpectedly shot off, using the vector around him, he stomped on the ground with his right leg propelling himself like bullet achieving inhuman speed he went forward.

Raphtalia, of course, was not fast like Accelerator was forced to run the best she could to catch up to him,

Going the same direction he went, it wouldn't be too long until she spotted him again in the distance after running for a bit seeing him finally stopping, but now looking at something.

As she finally caught up, Accelerator spoke.

"They really are jokes," he said as he stared at the Wave Boss's dead remains left untouched.

"They actually just left it here, it really is funny they could have used it themselves but literally left it here," Accelerator said as he found it humorous how they could leave such a useful tool after the battle

Accelerator looked at the beast, it was a Chimera.

And started to walk towards it, and started the process again feeding its body to his shield after all why not, Raphtalia just watched as he did so.

After the shield consumed the beast, the text would emerge then again in his vision he read it quickly before it disappeared.

**UNLOCKED**

**Chimera: Meat Shield **

**(**_**Quality Cooking Improvement**_**)**

**Chimera: Bone Shield **

**(**_**Shadow Resistance - Medium**_**)**

**Chimera: Leather Shield **

**(**_**Defense +10**_**)**

**Chimera: Viper Shield**

**(Antidote compounding up, poison resistance - Medium)**

**(Skill: Change Shield)**

**(Special Equip Effect: Snake Venom Fang - medium, hook)**

"Interesting some many new shields just from one creature, I guess it is a boss after all. Whatever that is supposed to signify in the world," Accelerator said as he then looked for more information in the shield UI

Raphtalia was about to speak however wasn't able to as Accelerator spoke once again.

"Raphtalia were done here, we're heading back," Said Accelerator who started to walk back towards the village.

It was then Raphtali started to follow him as she tried to walk by his side.

(-)

As Accelerator and Raphtalia made it back to lute village, Accelerator started to think about what exactly he wanted to do and the first thing he decided was to test, the new shields as well as their functions, he wanted to know more about the shield. Accelerator told Raphtalia that they were going to continue to train once more, which meant killing many creatures to level up, after asking a villager where was the best area near the village and being told they headed out, After a long day of training as it started to become night. They would slowly come back to the village, to get a place to stay for the rest of the day, till morning. After everything they did, Accelerator had a level of 35 And Raphalia had a level of 32. It was not a surprise to Accelerator how fast he was able to level up, after all taking down monster was nothing more than a slight inconvenience.

After Accelerator and Raphtalia would get a room and then rested, as night would soon come to an end.

Morning would come.

It would be after this morning that Accelerator would wake up, and had to decide where he wanted to go after this.

He knew he was going to leave the village sometime today after all it doesn't serve a purpose anymore because Accelerator absorbed all of the remains he could from this place, he was reluctant to go back to the city he didn't know how many eyes would follow him, it was not like he was afraid he just was annoyed by it. However, after thinking about it some more he decided to go back after all he needed a source of income somewhere. What the king provides wasn't enough and he knew he was not getting enough more from him.

Accelerator would decide to allow Raphtalia to do as she pleases the rest of the day until they would leave around sundown.

Raphtalia agreed with this action,

(-)

After a few hours, Accelerator would around the village with Raphtalia he would look around as he saw the rebuilding efforts for this village.

"Hey look at that.." said one of the villagers.

"What are the knights doing here?" said another pointing out the other observation.

Accelerator heard this as he went towards where they were looking.

As he walked towards it, he saw a large crowd of villagers and assumed that was where everything was happening.

It was then as he got there he would hear a familiar voice.

"In light of his exploits during the last wave, The Spear Hero Sir Motoyasu has been appointed ruling lord of the region." Said Myne who was speaking to into the crowd holding what seemed to scroll which acted as an important document, As Motoyasu was standing next to her acting smug as always, it seemed he was riding what looked to be a large reptilian creature. While the knight surrounded the crowd.

"To help the rebuilding efforts we decided to levy a toll. This toll will be 50 silvers to enter the village and 50 to exit" continued Myne as the villagers began to speak amongst each other.

"But that would ruin us," said one notable villager out loud.

"We won't have anything left to buy food tomorrow," said another.

"Do you dare defy your lord's orders?" said Myne

As Accelerator was now in the crowd couldn't help but break into a bit of laughter

Myne would then look to where the noise came from, only to see Accelerator in the back of crowd laughing,

"The Shield Hero? What are you still doing here? This is sir Motoyasu's domain now, you have no right to question him. Actually leave this instant you miserable criminal" Myne said

"No, I don't see any reason to do so. I'll be damn before I follow an order from a bitch like you... Hey Joke of hero, When are you going to realize your just a small dog on a leash tethered to that bitch," said Accelerator as he would turn his attention to The Spear Hero.

"What did you just say?!" said Myne angered from Accelerator's comments

"If anything, the villagers shouldn't have to listen to a god damn word you say, The Toll you proposal is nothing more than a big scheme to take advantage of these villagers before you run them into debt all for your greedy asses. In their eye's your nothing more then villans, but still, call your heroes. Now That leaves a bad taste in my mouth" said Accelerator

"Yeah... yeah," said a villager

"And you can't just come here and just call yourself our lord," said another

"Yeah he's right," said one of the other villagers

"And it was the shield hero was the one who protected this village, when the Wave of Catastrophe hit," said another

"You dare complain about a royal decree," Said Myne as she raised her arm, the Knights took this as her orders to engage,

The Knights which surrounded the crowd with spears in hands pointed at the Villagers

However before Accelerator could say something, he felt it once again the same feeling he felt before when he was being watched. As soon as he felt it.

It was then gone, however before Myne told Knights to hurt anyone they would then appear, right in front of her. 5 people dress in all black in hooded robes and masks which to conceal their identities

"We trust you know who we represent, princess Malty" one said

"But why did you come," Myne asked

"For you," the same one said as Myne was given a scroll that held an important document.

"Master, Who are they?" Asked Raphtalia

"Now this is interesting," Accelerator spoke

"So these are the ones who were in the shadows?" Continued Accelerator

"How could this be?" Myne said as she read what was contained in the document,

'From her facial expressions, what was contained in the scroll must be damaging for her. Meaning these spies aren't working for the king as he would never get in her way, the princess does not have any of these people working for them. Meaning it leaves the only player I've never seen The Queen' thought Accelerator as he guessed who the spies worked for.

After Myne read it she looked at the crowd

"Shield hero fight us for the right to rule this village" Declared Myne

"What the hell?" Accelerator said

(-)

After Accelerator was explained on the situation, how he was challenged to race against the shield hero using Dragons, The villagers would then start to plead with shield hero to accept and save there village.

"Please shield hero, we beg of you help us once more," said the lord of the village

'What was in that scroll, what brought upon this utter troublesome deal' thought Accelerator

"I still don't see, why I must be the one to do this," said Accelerator

"But they specifically asked for you, Sheild Hero, as a result, we don't have any right to challenge a cardinal hero," said the lord,

"Your lucky, They got me pissed off. Because if they didn't you might have had a new lord" said Accelerator

"I expect something when I win," said Accelerator as he walked off didn't even hear the villager's response, Accelerator could care less, about anything going on to the village however what interests him was why did the queen stop Myne what is their relationship from this small detail he knew it wasn't anything like her relationship with her father, however, it does beg the question.

As Accelerator walked to the track in which had two dragon mounts, it seems he was provided with one. At least they weren't going cheat him out of one. He guessed that would be too obvious on their part.

As he made it to the dragon he was assigned the only sighed,

"I can outrun him own my own do I really need this creature, really this is just a pain," said Accelerator to himself.

For some reason, Motoyasu was avoiding talking to Accelerator, and of course, Accelerator noticed that fact. Accelerator guessed perhaps Motoyasu's lost to him change him in a slight way.

After they prepared themselves and both were now mounted on their dragons the race was about to start,

"The race will be three laps around the outskirts of the village, the first one to reach this gate first will be declared the winner" the Lord declared.

It was then Myne started to cheer for the spear hero, as Raphtalia did the same for Accelerator.

"On your mark…."

"Go!"

As both shot off, both their mounts running full speed ahead, of course, they were neck at neck for their mounts seemed to go at the same amount of speed. However, of course, Accelerator had a plan, using the vector around him and the creature he used his abilities. It was then Accelerator started to go much faster then Motoyasu and his mount.

This was because Accelerator has Vector manipulation as long as he touches what he wants to effect he is able to do so, just like he does to his own body to make himself reach inhuman speed he did the same to the mount he was on and because of the race, he is in physical contact with the creature meaning he can do this indefinitely as long as he calculates.

As he was making it further the spear hero he noticed two Knights for some reason we're in the middle of the track, he saw in the distance.

"**As Source of thy Power I order thee, Decipher the Laws of Nature and Create a Hole Right in Front of Me: Earth Hole,**" The Knight said casting his spell, which created a semi-large deep hole in front of where he stood.

"Really… At least do something I can't fucking guess. I knew they were going to cheat but this ploy should have been an obvious" said Accelerator

Using the momentum and speed he had built up as he calculated the vector which surrounded him, As he controlled the beast he was riding and they leaped forward as the hole came up. Because of this, the jump was high enough to dodge the hole, as he landed this surprised the Knight which were hiding nearby that created this hole.

They continued to run like normal still a bit far ahead then Motoysau,

"Look the Shield hero is coming," said one of the villager as Accelerator was coming through,

Raphtalia would then cheer for her master, as he would coming through and passed the first lap as the spear hero was still behind him,

Myne seemed to have a worried look on her face. As she made an angry expression to her Knights.

It was then Accelerator and his beast continued through the path.

As Motoyasu can be seen almost catching up to him however not there just yet.

"**As Source of thy Power I order thee, Decipher the Laws of Nature and Hear my Command and Slow my Target: Speed Down,**" The Hidden Knight said casting his spell. As the direct magic attempted to make contact towards Accelerator and his beast, The magic can then be seen dissipating into particles as it made contact with Accelerator's Reflection.

"The hell was that?" Accelerator said as he noticed this happened however still did not change speed.

This prompted Accelerator to go even faster, changing his calculations to do this.

"Huh, Is this the shield Hero's magic resistance?" the hidden Knight said as he saw his magic didn't have an effect.

Motoyasu was left in the dust of Accelerator as the speed he was going could not be replicated by the spear hero.

"Damn it, what are you doing? go faster!" Motoyasu said to his dragon as he Accelerator was about to make another lap.

Achieving the second lap in a matter a few seconds later, as he passed they were the audible cheer's from the villagers and of course Myne's frustration.

As both contestants made it passed the eyes of the audience, another Knight prepared himself.

"**Decipher the Laws of Nature and Heed my Command and Hasten my Target: Fast speed,**" the Knight said as he casting his spell.

As his magic directed at the spear hero, he and his Dragon suddenly became much faster.

Soon he was now almost near Accelerator however the distance proved a little much as Accelerator's constant rate of motion seemed too great to beat with the distance they already had.

Accelerator was now heading towards the end of his final lap as he saw the hole that was created during the first one, on one side he opted just go to the other side, knowing two things will happen, Motoyasu can't catch up fast enough to him and two they can't do anything to this side of the path or risk interfering with Spear Hero so far.

"Hang in their shield Hero," Said one of those villagers.

"You can do it, Master," said Raphtalia.

"Keep Running," Said another Villager.

Accelerator could only smile as he knew, his victory was certain. As he continued he did one last final Calculation, the speed the dragon was going became immense as the last lap came up, Accelerator achieved victory as the spear hero still was so far away from him.

As Accelerator stopped the mount and got off. He walked towards the lord of the village as he was with some other villagers as well.

"Brilliantly done, Thanks to you we can rest easy and focus on rebuilding the village," said the Lord

"You cheated, How else could you have won the race," said Myne

"Do you seriously want to talk about rules and regulations after the crap you pull, just shut up?" said Accelerator

"What are you talking about? don't be ridiculous," said Myne

"What the shield hero has said is true, we have detected traces magic on the course," Said one of the shadows as they appeared once more in front of Myne as they kneeled

"It was… It was obvious that criminal used illegal magic" said Myne

"Stop spouting nonsense, For your information, I have yet to learn how to use this world's joke called magic," said Accelerator

"How do we know you're not lying," said Myne

"We can confirm that the shield hero has yet to attempt to learn magic," said one of the shadows

'it seems I was correct they were following me, however, not as much as I thought by looking from afar anyone can guess I haven't tried to learn it. However, it begs the question why is the queen so adamant to watch me?' thought Accelerator

"We'll leave for now but we'll be back you can count on it," said Myne as she started to leave

As Motoyasu passed it seemed his ego has been damaged some as he couldn't look at Accelerator after losing two times to him.

The spear hero would just walk away to go with Myne.

"We can't thank you enough to express our gratitude for everything you've done," said the lord

"The reward?" Said Accelerator

"Sir, we're going around the village collecting money right now please just give us a few days…." said the Lord as he was caught

"Fine, I'll wait. I'll be back later" said Accelerator

"Hold on, sir hero," said one of the villagers who was running towards him, with something oval shape in his arms.

Accelerator looked towards him,

"Please take this instead," said the villager as he handed the oval-shaped large object which was wrapped in a red cloth,

"The hell is this?" said Accelerator

"Recently my Filolial laid an egg and because of the Wave I can't properly raise it, and if you can be so kind and take this instead, if you raise it until it is fully grown you can sell the bird for a really high price I had it for a few days already so anytime it can hatch," said the villager

"Really, I guess it's better than coming back just to get your village's lousy change," said Accelerator who then passed the egg to Raphtalia to hold

"Raphtalia let's go," said Accelerator who started to walk away,

Unbeknownst to Accelerator, the same Villager would then also start walking away after being thanked by his fellow villager for this sacrifice as walked outside of the village

As he walked he would soon find himself in the presences of the shadows,

"I did what you wanted," said the Villager

"Good so you gave him the egg?" said one of the shadows

"Yes, but did we had to lie?" asked the Villager.

"Yes, I believe if it came from a villager he would accept it however if he knew it came from us he would deny the help," said the shadow.

"Did you choose me only because I own a Filolial?" asked the Villager.

"Exactly because of you there should be no suspicion, you may go now. And do remember not to speak about this to anyone" said the shadow

"Of course," said the Villager

The shadow would then leave, and the villager started to head back,

(-)

As Accelerator started to prepare to leave and pack the necessary things as he just wanted to get things done already, the Lord appeared and went up to him.

"Excuse me, Shield hero are you interested in becoming a traveling trader?" Asked the lord,

"Huh?"

"If you are, then this pass will exempt you from paying tolls across the country, so you'll be free to travel the roads wherever you wish." said the Lord as he handed the object to Accelerator

"I see," said Accelerator has accepted it,

"Once again, thank you for your help I bid you farewell on your journey," said the Lord as he left,

Accelerator continued packing and as he finished he went to look for Raphtalia to tell her they were now leaving

As he found her, she was sitting as she was looking at the egg,

Accelerator walked forward,

"Raphtalia we're leaving, let's go," He said,

"Ok Master," She replied as she got up and walked towards Accelerator

As they started to leave the sun was setting,

An hour later, Accelerator decided that they should take a rest for the night.

Accelerator created a Campfire as Raphtalia was getting ready to sleep

As he was done, Raphtalia gave the egg to her master,

"Here Master you're going to care for egg too," said Raphtalia as she noticed his distance towards it

"Fine, just got to sleep, I'll take first watch" Said Accelerator

"Ok," said Raphtalia

As a few minutes, Raphtalia would soon go to sleep.

Accelerator just looked at egg in his hand,

"So this is worth a lot huh?" said Accelerator

"I guess We'll find out when we get back to the city," he Continued

It was then he heard a noise coming, as he heard it more and more, the egg suddenly erupted and a small featherless bird came out as it

"So I guess, the Villager was right any day now it would hatch," said Accelerator as the dark bird leaped on top of his head.

**Finally, we make it to the section in which I state the reasoning for my choices and answer questions the chapter brought up, also remember if I don't answer any of your questions just ask in the reviews. Now on to business first things, first How the hell did Accelerator notice someone was watching him? starting with a hard one I see but nevertheless important, Accelerator is a character who has been followed his entire life he has been watched by many. I would assume, and this is my assumption that he would recognize the feeling of being watched which I believe he would notice if it was done here. Why now? To answer this question is simple, basically, the spying only just started, he has been peaked on before however never to the extent/long enough for him to notice and because of this instance he was being watched for a long time which is how he noticed it. Also, you could assume going to another world does a lot to one mind, and perhaps maybe now he has finally gotten used to this world which is why it takes him a while to notice these kind of things.**

**Why did Accelerator go back to the Slave trader? Well, that's simply he needed information, he doesn't trust just anyone and the average person would think that the shady Slave trader would probably have a lot of connection or contact when it comes to that sort of business and the type of info he needed.**

**In the anime the reason why Naofumi and Raphtalia went to Lute village was pretty much skipped, however, I still thought that was important, And I do believe that Accelerator would have made the same choice for the exact same reason and that's to upgrade the shield. Remember that Accelerator is someone who wants to be known as the strongest and I don't think he would miss out on more power.**

**The scene where Accelerator gets and Absorbs and the dead monster remains for the shield is not based on the Manga or Novel. It's my own take on, how I think it transpired because honestly, I don't know how it went down when I tried to look for it in the Manga/Novel I couldn't find it. So I based it on logic, All I know is that Naofumi got these shields somehow, and so I thought of the most logical way Accelerator would also acquire them as well. For example, I don't know if in the source material if The other three heroes left the wave boss (The Chimera) in the same place they killed it or if they moved it or something all I know was that Naofumi got his hands on the body somehow so in my story they just left it there.**

**Why did Accelerator help the villagers? In my opinion, he only did it because he doesn't like the spear hero and Myne, not some much for the reward he thinks he will get from the villagers or to help them out.**

**How did Accelerator affect the Dragon's speed? I based it on theory, It is known that Accelerator abilities work based on touch or physical contact, based on this logic when he was riding the dragon he was always holding it meaning he was physically touching it. And with what I know about how he can change his own speed with his abilities I do not see it being too far off if he can do this with another creature as long as he is calculating and in physical contact at all times when doing so. However, based on what I know, In the source material Accelerator has not done something similar to what I have described so this is based on theory.**

**What's the deal with the egg? we reached what I think is the most controversial topic. The egg was given to the villager to give to Accelerator to have. I think that If Naofumi had never bought an egg he would have eventually gotten it because of the queen she is always watching and based on this, I believe that this action is justified because the queen at least in my story is always looking out for the shield hero.**

**Why did he accept it? Well _at the moment_ he's planning on selling it, so yeah that's why.**

**Is this Filo? No… and I repeat this is not Filo. The reason this is not Filo is simply this is because it is not her egg. In the spin-off Manga for The Rising of The Shield Hero, A story in which Motoyasu time travels back to the time of the summoning in where he knows Myne's a manipulative liar and help Naofumi. In this story it is revealed that any Hero can get a Filolial queen or _King_ as long as they get an egg, however, it is also revealed that Filo can only be born from a specific egg, not just any egg a specific one. It is made very clear in the manga as that's Motoyasu's goal however now back to my story Accelerator is not Naofumi and did not purchase an egg, the egg he has was given to him and is not Filo because the slave trader is in possession of that. Then what came out of the egg? Well, I guess we'll find out next chapter.**

**How Could I forget the next issue, What's the deal with magic and Accelerator? Well like in source material I opted for Accelerator being able to disperse or dissipate Direct magic. Which is what happened with that Debuff spell. **

**I'd like to thank everyone who read this chapter and hoped you enjoyed it, at the moment it is December 22 and I'd like to wish everyone, happy holidays. and Goodbye.**


End file.
